Anjos e Demônios
by jana winchester
Summary: Uma lenda, uma maldição, um ser maligno e um "escolhido das trevas". O que será da humanidade se as trevas tomarem conta do planeta? Só um grupo de garotos poderá impedir tal atrocidade. Será que irão conseguir?Leiam.Agradecimento em especial a Anamatéia.
1. Chapter 1

**Anjos e demônios**

Em algum lugar da China...

Um homem com manto negro e capuz pára diante da montanha a sua a olha como se tivesse procurando por algo e com seu cajado na mão direita o levanta recitando algo em uma língua desconhecida.O céu antes limpo,de repente começa a ficar negro.A rocha que antes não tinha abertura nenhuma começa a se abrir.O homem vendo isso dá um sorriso e adentra a caverna.

A passagem era íngreme e muito se tivesse hipnotizado, o homem caminha como se soubesse onde aquele lugar iria dar. Depois de andar alguns metros ele pára diante da parede a sua frente,tomando seu cajado em mãos ele toca a parede da caverna e recita novamente as palavras ,sentindo a caverna tremer,as recita dessa vez com voz alta e ê abaixar o cajado, começam a aparecer linhas e um brilho muito intenso começa a tomar conta da caverna, para se proteger ele coloca o braço frente ao que a luz se dissipa ele vê o que as linhas tinham cravado na parede era a figura de uma fera bit.

-Não se preocupe,logo aquele que um dia foi tocado pelas trevas o trará novamente a vida e assim seu reinado de terror comandará novamente esse mundo,háháhá.... –disse o homem,revelando uma face pálida olhos vermelhos e principalmente suas presas que lembravam muito as de uma cobra.


	2. Chapter 2

Numa aldeia não muito distante dali, encontravam-se os White Tigers. Como dessa vez o campeonato seria na China eles estavam se empenhando ao máximo para vencer a todos principalmente os Bladebrackers. Kevin que estava deitado no gramado percebeu uma súbita mudança no céu.

Kevin- Será que vai chover? –disse, ficando sentado no gramado.

Sensei- Não se precipite meu jovem isso não é chuva. –respondeu o velho a suas costas, olhando o céu com muita desconfiança. –Isso só pode significar uma coisa... –disse ele, sem tirar os olhos das nuvens negras.

Os outros ao notarem a preocupação do velho senhor pararam com o treino e se juntaram ao seu lado observando também a brusca mudança no tempo.

Lee- E o que isso significa sensei. –perguntou.

Sensei- Vou lhes contar uma lenda que foi passada de geração em geração a esta aldeia. –respondeu tristemente.

_Flashback:_ aldeia à 100 anos atrás

"Numa tarde ensolarada via-se uma roda de crianças numa alegre disputa de beyblades,ou quase.

Mike- Vai, Hasufel! Acaba com ele. –a beyblade se chocou com tremenda força contra a de seu oponente.

Case- O que? Vai, Dreigan! – a beyblade começou a rodopiar rapidamente levantando muita poeira.

Mike- Cof! Cof! Cof! Mas o qu...? – não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois a beyblade adversária acabara de jogá-lo para fora. –Droga! –resmungou pegando-a do chão.

Case-Mais sorte da próxima vez, novato!! –riu o garoto. E saiu. Os outros que presenciaram a luta foram se dispersando ate que Mike ficasse sozinho.

Mike- Vocês vão ver um dia serei forte, invencível e podem ter certeza que eu acabarei com vocês e com essa maldita aldeia. –disse com muito ódio. Não muito longe dali, observando tudo, se encontrava um homem todo de negro segurando um cajado, ao ver o garoto se afastando ele sorri e desaparece no mesmo instante.

Mike depois da derrota andava sem rumo floresta adentro, ate que chegou a um descampado.

Mike- Eles vão ver só, vou fazer de tudo pra ficar forte e assim voltarei e dessa vez vou acabar com vocês. –gritou revoltado, apertando a beyblade com força nas mãos. Então alguém começou a bater palmas a suas costas.

Homem- Bom essas palavras foram comoventes e eu pergunto como você fará para ficar mais forte? – assim que Mike o viu ficou paralisado, mas continuou com sua pose de forte.

Mike- Eu não sei, mas pode ter certeza que farei o que puder pra mostrar pra eles que não sou um inútil. –respondeu o olhando fixamente, apesar de o capuz cobrir seu rosto ele podia sentir olhos frios por debaixo dele então o homem lhe dá um sorriso o que lhe da um frio na espinha.

Homem- Hum, gosto do seu tom decidido se quiser posso te ajudar o que acha meu jovem? –disse estendendo a mão.

Mike meio receoso acaba por aceitar a ajuda daquele estranho e os dois apertam as mãos como se fosse um tipo de pacto.

Mike- Mas antes poderia me dizer seu nome se vai me treinar eu terei que chamá-lo por um né. –interrogou o garoto.

Homem- Tudo bem neste mundo tenho vários nomes, mas pode me chamar de Klauss satisfeito agora? –respondeu. E foi andando. –Você vem ou não? –chamou a atenção do garoto. –Sim! –e saiu logo atrás. E desapareceram.

Andaram até chegar ao outro lado da montanha onde o lugar era plano e ótimo para quem queria treinar sem ser incomodado. Mike sem perceber acaba esbarrando no homem a sua frente que acabou parando de repente.

Klauss- Antes de começarmos o treinamento terei que testá-lo. –disse virando-se, o olhando muito sério.

Mike- Como assim me testar? –perguntou desconfiado e ao mesmo tempo se arrependendo de ter confiado naquele estranho.

Klauss- Antes terei que saber se você irá agüentar tal poder. Ainda está em tempo de desistir o que me diz? – perguntou pressionando o garoto.

Mike- Nunca! Eu prometi a mim mesmo que faria tudo pra me fortalecer e farei assim acabarei com eles. –respondeu receoso, mas ao mesmo tempo determinado. Klauss ao ouvir essas palavras abaixou a cabeça e começou a rir. O garoto ficou meio desconcertado com essa atitude. –O que foi eu disse alguma coisa engraçada por acaso?- perguntou irritado. Nessa hora Klauss retira o capuz e mostra seu rosto pálido e olhos vermelho sangue o garoto ao ver tal monstruosidade dá alguns passos para trás.

Mike- M-m-mas o que é você? –perguntou amedrontado, ameaçando correr.

Klauss- Não queria poder? Então é isso que lhe darei. –respondeu mostrando seus dentes. Mike começou a correr, olhando para trás viu que Klauss não se encontrava, mas quando voltou à cabeça pra frente lá estava ele. Mike foi se virar para correr novamente, mas Klauss o agarrou por trás e o mordeu.

Mike- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRGH!!!!!!!- gritou, mas logo em seguida desmaiou.

**PS** – Oi gente desculpem os erros e se tiver faltando palavras a culpa é do pac-man do site,rsrsrsrs...E desculpem tbm a demora mas esse mês é de provas na facu mas tentarei não demora na próxima. BJKS!!!!!!!! Fui!!!!!!!!!!!^^


	3. Chapter 3

Depois de um tempo o garoto acordou, Klauss estava sentado ao seu lado.

Klauss- Como se sente? –perguntou sem olhá-lo. Mike se sentou, mas não respondeu nada e levou a mão até o pescoço e viu que tinha alguma coisa lá.

Mike- O que fez comigo? – perguntou secamente.

Klauss- Nada que você não quisesse. Responda-me como se sente? –insistiu.

Mike- Me sinto como se tivesse ganhado força nova não sei como explicar. –respondeu olhando para as mãos. –E pronto para o verdadeiro treino. –em seguida as fechando.

Klauss- Bom garoto! Agora descanse, amanhã começaremos os treinos. –disse o homem orgulhoso, o garoto assentiu e logo voltou a dormir.

Passaram-se dias, meses e anos desde que começou a treinar com Klauss. Seu mentor era exigente ao extremo, mas não se deixou abater. Logo estava batalhando melhor que qualquer blader de sua aldeia. Sua aldeia, como será que estavam as pessoas?Ele se perguntava e principalmente será que tinham se dado conta de seu sumiço?Quantos anos se passaram desde que começaram os treinos?Quatro anos. Deixou a aldeia com 11 anos e hoje estava com 15. Mas não se arrependeu nem um pouco, por que sua meta estava sendo alcançada, seu sonho de acabar com aqueles que sempre o desprezaram e humilharam, estava quase completa e desta vez seria diferente ele iria mostrar quem é que mandava e assim que terminasse acabaria com aquela maldita aldeia.

Klauss- Você evoluiu mais do que eu esperava parabéns agora vou dar-lhe um ultimo teste. –disse Klauss, pegou seu cajado e recitou algo em uma língua desconhecida. De repente uma luz cegante saiu do cajado e das mãos de Klauss surgiu uma beyblade negra.

Klauss- Este é Eligor. Considerado pelos antigos como o gênio infernal. Tome, se tiver forças o suficiente então será digno de usá-la e assim poderá concretizar seu sonho. –disse entregando a beyblade ao garoto. Mike ao pegá-la sentiu um poder estranho percorrer-lhe o corpo, tomando posição lançou-a.

Mike-Vaaaaaaai, Eligooor! – a beyblade emanou um brilho negro e dela saiu uma espécie de demônio metade homem metade cobra, toda negra e em sua mão direita segurava um tridente de três pontas, tinha chifres pontiagudos na cabeça e longos cabelos brancos, seus dentes lembravam muito as presas de um lobo. Mike ao vê-lo se assustou, mas logo se recompôs e começou a rir histericamente nesse momento sua pele começou a mudar para uma cor acinzentada, seus olhos antes verdes ficaram negros como a noite e em seu pescoço, onde fora mordido por Klauss,apareceu uma marca negra que tinha o desenho de um circulo negro com 8 lanças ao seu redor.

No dia seguinte, Mike apareceu em sua vila as pessoas ao verem ficaram surpresas.

Case- Cara, por onde você andou esses anos? Procuramos você por toda parte? –perguntou aquele que sempre o humilhou.

Mike não deu atenção, o sensei da aldeia foi até ele e o abraçou, mas assim que o fez percebeu a marca em seu pescoço e logo se afastou com medo no olhar.

Sensei- O que você fez? –sussurrou o velho.

Klauss- Não fiz nada de mais se quer saber. –respondeu atrás de Mike e com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Sensei- Quem é você e o que fez com ele. –perguntou querendo partir pra cima do homem, mas os moradores o seguraram e Mike entrou na frente pra proteger seu mestre.

Klauss- Meu nome é Klauss e como disse não fiz nada que o garoto não quisesse, ele queria poder e foi o que dei. –respondeu sarcasticamente.

Sensei- Desgraçado você o amaldiçoou. –gritou tentando se soltar dos moradores.

Klauss- Chame do que quiser, mas só estou fazendo o meu trabalho. –respondeu tranquilamente. Nesse momento olhou para Mike e acentiu com a cabeça e se afastou o garoto fez o mesmo, e pegando sua beyblade tomou posição de batalha.

Sensei- O que vai fazer? –perguntou assustado assim como todos os moradores.

Mike- Digamos que é um presente de despedida. –respondeu ao velho e lançou a hora,Eligor surgiu e o céu antes azul ficou totalmente negro surgindo também vários raios e um vento muito forte.

Sensei- Pare com isso meu jovem antes que você destrua o mundo e a si mesmo! –gritou o velho.

Mike- E por que eu deveria? Eu treinei duro pra isso pra acabar com todos vocês! –respondeu rindo como se uma loucura tivesse tomado conta.

Sensei- Esse não é você falando, eu o conheço desde criança e você não é mal pare enquanto ainda tem salvação. –suplicou o velho.

Mike- Me salvar?Do que esta falando? –perguntou olhando meio intrigado. Klauss ao perceber isso interveio.

Klauss- Chega de papo furado! Acabe logo com eles. –gritou já irritado.

Sensei- O que foi Klauss,tem medo que eu conte a verdade a ele? –disse o velho.

Mike- De que verdade esta falando? Responda? –perguntou agarrando o velho pelo colarinho.

Sensei- Sabe o que essa marca em seu pescoço significa meu jovem? –perguntou olhando dentro de seus olhos, o garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Ela significa o Caos, esse homem que te treinou só fez isso para que você pudesse libertar as feras bits do caos. –respondeu o velho.

Klauss- Humhumhum, verdade todo esse tempo eu o treinei para que meu mestre e seus servos pudessem voltar à vida. Aposto que você não tem o que reclamar ou tem meu jovem?–perguntou.

Depois de ter descoberto a verdade Mike fecha os olhos e segura o velho com mais força ainda. Ao abrir os olhos ele da uma risada na cara do velho.

Mike- Não me importo de ter sido usado além do mais eu consegui aquilo que queria, poder, coisa que nunca teria conseguido se continuasse aqui. –respondeu soltando o velho. Nessa hora duas colunas de luz negra aparecem e delas surgem mais duas feras bit. Seus nomes eram Dahaka e Ifrit. Dahaka tinha a forma de um dragão com três cabeças e Ifrit uma serpente negra.

Mike- Eligor,acabe com tudo. –mandou. Eligor ao lado de Dahaka e Ifrit começaram o massacre da cidade enquanto Mike e Klauss assistiam deliciado o desespero das pessoas.

Mas o que eles não sabiam somente o sensei, é que ao libertarem essas três feras bit eles acabaram liberando as quatro feras bits sagradas que eram Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel e Driger. Quando se preparavam para o golpe final as feras bit sagradas atacam com tudo. Não detalharei muito essa batalha já que ela durou anos, mas posso dizer que o trabalho conjunto das quatro feras sagradas conseguiu destruir Dahaka e Ifrit, já Eligor com muito custo conseguiram selá-lo numa montanha longe dali onde ninguém mais o pudesse encontrá-lo. Klauss ao perceber a derrota de seu mestre e seus aliados bradou ao povo.

Klauss- Vocês podem ter vencido dessa vez, mas podem ter certeza que da próxima ninguém escapará. –desapareceu e nunca mais foi visto. Quanto a Mike quando a luta terminou ele foi encontrado desacordado pelos moradores o sensei então tomou a frente e colocou o garoto em seu colo.

Sensei- Como está filho? –perguntou preocupado.

Mike- M-me desculpe sensei pelo que fiz e disse, mas eu não conseguia me controla! –disse fracamente e começou a chorar.

Sensei- Não se preocupe já acabou e vou cuidar de você agora - disse abraçando o garoto, mas já era tarde demais o garoto jazia sem vida em seus braços, ao perceber isso ele chora. –Descanse em paz meu filho. –e se levanta levando o corpo do garoto.

No dia seguinte enterraram o jovem, todos aguardavam o pronunciamento do líder.

Sensei – Vocês podem estar dando graças por ele ter morrido, mas eu digo esse garoto é tão vitima quanto cada um nós e não pensem que isso acabou pode demorar anos, séculos, milênios, mas eles irão voltar e dessa vez pode ser pior do que isso. - disse e abaixando-se sobre o túmulo. – Você tinha o coração e o espírito de um verdadeiro guerreiro, sempre procurando ser o melhor e mostrou isso ao dominar Eligor,mesmo tão jovem tinha potencial,descanse em paz meu filho. –disse e se afastou o pessoal também fez o mesmo e nunca mais ninguém tocou nesse assunto.

_Fim do Flashback_

Mariah- O senhor nunca nos contou essa história? –perguntou espantada com o que acabara de ouvir.

Lee- Sensei acha que essa mudança é algum sinal? –perguntou.

Sensei- Eu não sei, mas se for quero que tomem cuidado por que dessa vez podemos não ter tanta sorte como o da aldeia anterior. –respondeu o velho se dirigido para dentro. Os outros se levantaram.

Kevin- Por que o senhor ta dizendo isso? Esqueceu que as feras sagradas estão com os Bladebrackers, então não temos com que se preocupar. –disse com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

O sensei não respondeu nada e entrou na cabana. Todos ficaram sem entender, mas resolveram voltar para os treinos, menos uma pessoa que adentrou a cabana.

Lee- Sensei,acha que dessa vez Tyson e os outros não serão capazes de salvar esse mundo? –perguntou seriamente.

Sensei- Eu não sei, queria poder ter uma resposta para isso, mas não tenho. –respondeu virando-se para seu discípulo. –É melhor você treinar com os outros agora.

Lee- Sim senhor. – ao chegar à porta deu uma olhada para seu mestre. –O senhor pode achar que eles não conseguirão, mas eu digo que eles vão conseguir. –e saiu.

Sensei- Espero que sim meu filho, espero que sim.


	4. Chapter 4

Japão, uma semana depois...

Dojo Granger

-ÁÁÁHHH... Calma vovô, por que essa violência toda. –perguntou um assustado Tyson, tentando desviar dos ataques.

-Pára de reclamar, você só pensa em comer, dormir e se esquece do treinamento vamos, quero ver o que pode fazer. –respondeu o velho intensificando ainda mais os ataques contra o neto que fazia o possível e o impossível para desviar.

-Caramba, não acham que o vovô ta pegando pesado com o Tyson hoje? –perguntou um espantado Max.

-Que isso, o Tyson merece por ser preguiçoso. Vai lá vovô desce o cacete nele! –gritou Daichi, pulando e torcendo pelo Sr. Granger. Ao ouvir isso, Tyson manda seu melhor olhar assassino para ele que ao perceber logo se cala. Os outros começam a rir assim que ele se senta.

Além de Max e Daichi se encontrava a turma toda reunida a pedido do Sr. Dickinson, correção quase toda já que Kai não havia chegado... ainda.

-Por que será que o Sr. Dickinson nos chamou com tanta urgência? –perguntou Hillary a Kenny.

-Acho que é pra falar sobre o campeonato que será realizado aqui no Japão. –respondeu Kenny, mostrando um pôster do campeonato na tela do computador. Os outros se amontoaram para verem também.

-Se for isso melhor começarmos logo com os treinos. –disse Ray pegando sua Driger.

-Ah, que isso Ray nem precisamos treinar sabe que para os Bladebrackers não tem pra ninguém. –respondeu um Daichi muito seguro.

-Daichi!!! –disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Que foi? Eu só disse a verdade, ué. –respondeu com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Uns começaram a rir já outros só balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

-Ray tem razão se quisermos ganhar este campeonato teremos que treinar bastante, por isso farei testes para saber como estão suas beyblades. –disse Kenny.

-Mas pessoal, não estamos esquecendo alguém? –perguntou Max, coçando a cabeça.

-É mesmo, o Kai ta demorando e ele nunca foi de se atrasar sempre foi o mais pontual e... –Hillary parou assim que percebeu todos os olhares em cima dela. –Que foi só disse a verdade. –disse ficando mais vermelha que um pimentão.

-Ah, que isso Hillary não precisa ficar envergonhada todos sabemos que você morre de amores por aquele cubo de gelo. –disse Daichi dando um tapa em seu ombro Hillary, no entanto começou a ficar vermelha não de vergonha mas de raiva.

-Daichi seu... –começou a estrangular o pobre garoto. Os outros caíram na gargalhada, mas pararam quando perceberam que as coisas entre Tyson e seu avô estava ficando acirrada.

-É só isso que consegue fazer? Até o Kenny luta melhor que você. –disse o vovô de provocação.

-Ei! –respondeu Kenny meio que ofendido.

-Grrr!!! Já chega, foi o senhor que pediu IÁÁÁ... –disse Tyson avançando contra ele.

O Sr. Granger foi recebendo vários golpes, ao mesmo tempo em que se defendia ele sentia orgulho por que via que o neto progredira além do esperado, nesse momento ele foi despertado de seu momento "vovô coruja" já que Tyson veio correndo e sem esperar da um grande salto em sua direção. O Sr. Granger estava de costas para a entrada e desviou do ataque aéreo, mas o que ninguém imaginava era que naquele momento Kai apareceria atrás dele.

-Essa não. –disse Hillary tapando os olhos.

Tyson assim como Hillary também fechou os olhos e depois de um tempo abriu-os. E ficou surpreso por que seu ataque não surtira efeito, mas não foi isso que deixou não só a turma impressionada, mas o próprio Tyson já que Kai parou seu ataque com a palma das mãos e ele sabe que só uma pessoa que tenha sido treinado na arte da espada saberia como se defender dela.

-Tá maluco é, olha pra onde vai com essa espada. –disse Kai muito irritado.

-Hehehe, foi mau ai cara. –desculpo-se Tyson.

-Humpf! –resmungou e foi em direção ao resto do pessoal.

Mas Tyson do jeito que era queria tirar aquilo a limpo se virou e pegou firme na espada.

-Conheço aquele olhar. –disse Max assustado.

-Ele não ta pensando em... Esse cara ta a fim de morrer mesmo. –riu Ray.

-IÁÁÁ... –grita Tyson em disparada.

Kai já prevendo o que aconteceria parou, deu um suspiro e se virou. Tyson o atacou várias vezes, mas incrivelmente seu amigo desviou de todas.

-Desiste? –perguntou a um cansado Tyson.

-Nunca. –respondeu.

Nessa hora o vovô Granger faz uma coisa que ninguém esperava.

-Kai, pega. –gritou jogando uma espada para o garoto.

-Obrigado, Sr. Granger. Então Tyson, ta em tempo de desistir dessa besteira. –disse Kai.

-Humhum... –respondeu tomando posição.

-Depois não diga que não avisei. –tomando posição também.

-Isso não vai acabar bem. –disse Ray.

-Vovô, por que o Sr. colocou lenha nessa fogueira? –perguntou Kenny, impressionado com a atitude do velho.

-Ora, só quero ver no que isso vai dar. –riu Sr. Granger.

-Gostei, agora sim teremos uma luta de verdade. –disse Daichi.

-Como é que é? Tá dizendo que minha luta com o Tyson era de mentira? –perguntou o vovô muito bravo.

-N-não que isso não foi o que eu quis dizer e... –respondeu Daichi sendo interrompido pelo barulho das espadas se chocante.

Todos se impressionaram com tamanha ferocidade com que os dois se atacavam. Mas aquilo que eles pensaram que demoraria a terminar acabou antes do que se pensava.

-Vou te dar mais uma chance Tyson desista. –disse Kai tranquilamente.

-Nunca. Eu sempre te venci no beystadium e pode ter certeza que te vencerei no kendô. –respondeu Tyson com um sorriso vitorioso. Os dois então partem para a última investida. Mas nessa Tyson acaba levando a pior.

-Te peguei! –disse Kai com um sorrisinho de canto.

-Como é? –espantou-se Tyson.

Ao cruzarem as espadas Kai faz um movimento circular e manda a espada de Tyson longe e coloca a ponta da sua no pescoço do garoto.

-Você pode ter me vencido no beystadium, mas pode ter certeza que isso vai mudar. –disse tirando a espada de seu pescoço.

-Incrível! Vocês lutaram muito bem. –disse uma voz atrás da turma.

-Sr. Dickinson! –disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Olá crianças como estão. –disse sorridente.

-Bom vou deixá-los conversando, mas quero parabenizá-los pela ótima luta garotos. –disse Sr. Granger muito orgulhoso.

-Valeu vovô. –respondeu Tyson. Kai só acentiu.

-Garotos, os chamei aqui para falarmos sobre o próximo campeonato.

-Ah, não esquenta a gente sabe do campeonato que terá por aqui. –disse Daichi.

-Hum, e quem disse que o campeonato será aqui? –perguntou Dickinson. Todos olharam para Kenny instantaneamente.

-Está aqui pode olhar. –disse Kenny mostrando o pôster no computador.

-Deveria checar melhor meu jovem olhe a data e o ano e também o pôster oficial ainda não saiu. –disse Dickinson.

-Me deixaeu ver. Hehehe foi mal pessoal acho que me empolguei um pouco. –se desculpou.

-Mas onde será o próximo campeonato, Sr. Dickinson? –perguntou Max.

-Será realizado em seu país natal, Ray. –disse olhando para o garoto.

-Sério? Isso é demais então poderemos visitar Lee e os outros. –respondeu Ray muito feliz.

-Claro,eu falei com eles e com o sensei da aldeia e disseram que vocês podem ficar por lá e a propósito uma pessoa disse que está morrendo de saudades de você. –disse Dickinson o que fez com que Ray ficasse muito vermelho os outros então começaram a tirar sarro dele.

-Bem garotos era só isso que queria falar com vocês e descansem bastante por que partiremos amanhã de manhã. –disse o velho virando as costas para ir embora.

-Amanhã? –disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Sei que vocês iriam gostar de passar um tempo com os White Tigers então antecipei a viagem. Vemos-nos amanhã. –e saiu.

Os outros entraram pra dentro quando Tyson parou Kai.

-Cara me fala onde é que você aprendeu a lutar daquele jeito? –perguntou coçando a cabeça.

-Como se você não soubesse. –respondeu secamente e entrou.

-Grosso! –disse baixinho e entrou também.

Já chegava a noite e todos estavam dormindo, correção novamente Kai estava sentado na varanda olhando pensativo para a lua.

-Achei que depois da nossa luta você seria o primeiro a cair na cama. –disse Tyson, sentando ao seu lado.

-Olha quem fala que eu saiba o dorminhoco aqui é você e não eu e também não estou com sono. –respondeu Kai, mas Tyson percebeu que seu amigo estava preocupado com alguma coisa e resolve então perguntar apesar de saber que não ia adiantar nada foi o que pensou.

-Kai posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Não. –respondeu secamente.

-Credo, só queria saber por que você está tão preocupado, mas se não quiser falar tudo bem. Boa noite. –disse Tyson, levantando-se para ir dormir.

-Eu não sei. –disse Kai, o que fez Tyson parar e se virar.

-Não entendi. –respondeu Tyson, Kai então se levanta e começa a falar.

-Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas estou com um mau pressentimento sobre essa viagem. –disse Kai, e pela primeira vez Tyson notara um certo nervosismo em sua voz o que era raro já que Kai nunca demonstrava seus sentimentos.

-Não se preocupe, você vai ver que isso é só sua imaginação. Bom já vou pra cama e você deveria ir também e descansar até amanhã. –disse Tyson, quando ia fechar a porta viu que Kai se sentara novamente. Quando se deitou não conseguia parar de pensar no que ele dissera, minutos depois adormeceu profundamente.

No dia seguinte, todos estavam reunidos no aeroporto esperando para embarcarem.

-Não vejo a hora de chegar na aldeia. –disse Ray.

-Você não vê a hora é de ficar junto daquela pantera cor-de-rosa isso sim. –disse Daichi de deboche, Ray ficou vermelho o que arrancou gargalhada dos demais.

Tyson foi até Kai que estava encostado na parede de olhos fechados.

-E ai Kai pronto para viajar? –perguntou Tyson, brincando com o amigo.

-É claro. –respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

-Olá garotos, estão prontos? –perguntou Dickinson, que acabara de chegar.

-Sim!! –disseram todos.

E assim foram até o portão de embarque, entraram no avião e partiram destino China, aldeia White Tiger.

**PS:** Olá pessoal, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Queria pedir desculpas pelo atraso, mas a morte do Michael Jackson me deixou muito mal. E também queria dedicar este capitulo a Anamatéia que me deu muita força pra continua. Muito obrigada amiga de coração te adoro viu. Até a próxima!!!!!!!^^


	5. Chapter 5

Depois de algumas horas de vôo eles desembarcaram no aeroporto da China não demorou muito eles encontraram dois rostos muito conhecidos.

-Lee!Kevin!Há quanto tempo. –disse Ray, apertando a mão dos companheiros.

-Ray!Pessoal!Como vocês estão? –perguntou Lee, muito feliz.

-Estamos ótimos e vocês? –disse Tyson.

-Estamos bem, e então vamos? O ônibus está esperando. –disse Kevin.

Todos se dirigiram para o ônibus com Kevin, Max, Tyson, Daichi, Hillary e Dickinson à frente e Kai, Ray e Lee logo atrás.

-É impressão ou você está preocupado com algo? –perguntou Kai.

-É impressão sua não está acontecendo nada... nada mesmo. –respondeu Lee, um pouco nervoso com a pergunta. Ray percebendo isso o para.

-Lee se está acontecendo algo, por favor, nos conte. –disse Ray, o olhando fixamente.

Lee olhou de Ray para Kai e deu um suspiro por que sabia que teria que contar, mas nesse momento é interrompido por um grito.

-Vocês ai, vamos logo! Eu to morrendo de fome. –gritou Daichi.

-Fome? Você junto com o Tyson acabou com a comida do avião. –disse Hillary.

-Ah, que isso Hillary não exagera. Não sabe que nós lutadores precisamos nos alimentar bem. –respondeu Tyson, exibindo os "braços fortes".

-Sei... –disse Hillary, resolvendo ficar quieta já que sabia que discutir com ele seria inútil.

-Estamos indo! –gritou Ray. –Quando chegarmos eu quero saber o que está acontecendo. –disse ele, Lee acentiu e assim entraram no ônibus.

Chegando à aldeia eles são recepcionados pelos moradores. Maria assim que vê Ray vai pra cima dele.

-Ray, que saudades. –disse a garota.

-Eu também estava com muitas saudades de você. –respondeu meio sem jeito.

-Ei, vai dizer que não sentiu saudades de nós? –perguntou Gary.

-É claro que senti. –respondeu rindo.

-Seja bem vindo de volta Ray, e fico muito feliz por hospedá-los aqui. –disse o Sensei aos seus convidados.

-Sensei quero que conheça meus amigos estes são o Sr. Dickinson, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Hillary e Kai. –disse Ray, apresentando um por um. O sensei se demorou mais em Kai.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-los e espero que se divirtam enquanto estiverem por aqui. –disse sorridente.

-Obrigado, senhor. –responderam todos.

Guardaram então suas malas num quarto já preparado e foram caminhar um pouco. O Sr. Dickinson ficou por lá conversando com o sensei.

As crianças do lugar quando souberam da vinda dos bladers ficaram entusiasmadas e assim que saíram algumas delas os acompanharam.

-Tyson é verdade que você é o atual campeão? –perguntou um menino.

-Sou sim. –respondeu convencido.

-Você pode nos mostrar sua beyblade? –perguntou uma menina. Logo todas as crianças estavam ao seu redor.

-Esse Tyson não muda mesmo. –disse Hillary.

-Agora não vai ser quem agüente o "Sr. campeão mundial" –disse Daichi.

Enquanto todos observavam aquela cena, Kai resolve continuar sua caminhada. Andando por aquele lugar ele ficava se perguntando do por que estaria com aquele mau pressentimento que teimava em crescer desde que chegaram naquele lugar. Parou para observar aquele lugar maravilhoso deu um suspiro e resolveu descansar por ali mesmo, mas não demorou muito pra que essa tranqüilidade fosse quebrada.

-Vai, Mitzrael! –gritou a garota, ela tinha cabelos longos negros e olhos também da mesma cor, sua beyblade antes de chegar até as latinhas começou a cambalear bastante e ao derrubar a primeira ela parou completamente o que deixou a garota bastante irritada.

-Mas que droga! – explodiu a garota, pegando sua beyblade.

-Nunca te disseram que a paciência é uma virtude? –perguntou Kai, que ficou só observando.

-O que? Como? Mas quem é você? –perguntou a menina meio espantada e meia que envergonhada.

-Se quiser que sua beyblade derrube essas latas você precisará de concentração. –disse Kai.

-Mais concentração e paciência que isso impossível! –disse a garota.

-É to vendo. –respondeu Kai.

-Me desculpe nem me apresentei meu nome é Samira e você é... –perguntou.

-Kai. –respondeu secamente.

-Bem Kai, você deve ser novo por aqui por que nunca te vi por essas bandas. –perguntou curiosa, indo arrumar a latinha que havia derrubado.

-Na verdade acabamos de chegar do Japão. –respondeu.

-Espera ai, então você é um dos bladers que o sensei disse. Quer dizer que o Ray chegou. –perguntou animada. –E vocês poderão nos salvar! –disse segurando as mãos do rapaz que ficou vermelhinho.

-Salvá-los? Do que está falando? –perguntou soltando-se da garota.

-Bem, é que eu escutei sem querer uma história que o sensei contou ao Lee e os outros. –disse a garota com uma voz triste.

-História? Você pode me contar? –perguntou Kai interessado, mas ao mesmo tempo lembrando-se da reação de Lee no aeroporto.

-Claro! –respondeu Samira. Sentaram-se no gramado e começou a contar a história para Kai que ouvia com muita atenção.

Enquanto isso o resto do pessoal continuava no mesmo lugar. Daichi que estava cheio do exibicionismo de Tyson resolve então dar um basta naquilo. E foi em direção ao garoto.

-Ei Tyson, que tal falar menos e mostrar se é tão bom assim. –desafiou Daichi, preparando sua beyblade.

-Tudo bem, mas concerteza eu vou vencer. –respondeu muito seguro.

-Essa eu quero ver. –disse Daichi.

-Vejam crianças como se vence. –respondeu Tyson.

-3... 2...1...Let's rip! –gritaram as crianças.

Não muto longe Ray e Lee estavam sentados assistindo a alegria das crianças pela luta de Tyson e Daichi.

-E então Lee que tal me dizer o que está acontecendo. –perguntou sem tirar os olhos da luta.

-Tudo bem eu vou te contar. –respondeu Lee, dando um longo suspiro. Ray percebeu que como Lee, Maria e outros pareciam esconder algo dele. E com muito custo Lee começou a contar.

Do outro lado Samira terminava de contar a história.

-É isso. –disse a garota.

-Hum... –respondeu Kai, muito pensativo.

-Eu sabia! Você não acreditou numa palavra que eu disse não é. –disse a garota, abaixando a cabeça tristemente.

-Eu não disse isso. –respondeu seriamente.

-Hã... Então você acredita em mim. Isso quer dizer que vocês vão nos ajudar? –perguntou Samira esperançosa.

-Quanto a acreditar eu até acredito por que desde que cheguei estou com um mau pressentimento, mas quanto a ajudar isso não depende de mim. –respondeu.

-Eu entendo. E foi por isso que voltei a treinar beyblade por que se acontecer mesmo poderei ajudar mesmo que um pouco, mas do jeito que eu to indo acho que só vou atrapalhar. –disse Samira, levantando-se.

-Quanto a isso acho que posso dar um jeito. –respondeu Kai, levantando-se também.

-Sério? Muito obrigada, obrigada mesmo. –disse Samira agradecida.

E começaram os treinamentos. Samira que achava que ele pegaria leve com ela se enganou, mas também não reclamou.

-Vai, Mitzrael! –gritou Samira, e a beyblade derrubou todas as latas. –Incrivel! Nunca pensei que conseguiria muito obrigada Kai. –disse pegando sua beyblade.

-E quem disse que terminou. –respondeu, assumindo posição de luta.

-OK. –disse Samira aceitando.

-Vai, Mitzrael. –gritou Samira.

-Vai, Dranzer. –gritou Kai.

As duas beyblades se chocaram fortemente, mas nenhum dos dois se dava por vencido.

"Caramba não é toa que ele é o capitão dos Bladebrackers." - pensou Samira cansada.

-Hum! Que tal esquentarmos um pouco as coisas. –disse Kai sombriamente.

-O que? –espantou-se Samira.

-Dranzer! –chamou Kai, e da beyblade saiu a fênix cor de fogo. Samira ficou admirada com a beleza da fera bit, mas não ficou pra trás.

-Ah, é! Mitzrael! –chamou Samira, e dela saiu um anjo com longos cabelos brancos e empunhando uma espada. Kai não se impressionou muito e partiu com tudo pra cima.

Como não tinha muito controle sobre a fera bit Samira acabou perdendo e foi jogada com o impacto do ataque.

-Tudo bem? –perguntou Kai, ajudando a garota a se levantar.

-Estou sim. Huh! Que luta, mas acho que preciso treinar bastante se quiser ganhar de alguém. –respondeu um pouco cansada.

-É melhor irmos. –disse Kai.

-Vamos sim. E mais uma vez obrigada. –respondeu sorrindo, Kai acentiu e eles foram. Mas o que eles não perceberam era que havia alguém os vigiando todo esse tempo.

Ray por sua vez ficou espantado com a história que acabara de ouvir.

-Acha mesmo que isso está para acontecer? –perguntou Ray.

-Não sabemos, mas temos que estar preparados se caso acontecer. –respondeu Lee.

-Espero que não. –disse Ray preocupado.

-Aêêê...! Quem é o campeão, ein Daichi. –disse Tyson, tirando uma com a cara do amigo.

-Grrr...!Foi sorte, vamos ver então se você consegue ganhar do Kai. Ei Kai... ué cadê ele? –disse Daichi, procurando pelo russo.

-É mesmo, onde ele está? –perguntou Hillary, olhando para os lados.

-Deve estar andando por ai. –disse Max, dando de ombros.

-Olhe ele ali... –apontou Tyson. –E parece que a caminhada foi boa por que ele esta acompanhado de uma garota muito bonita. –disse rindo.

-Cara por onde andou? –perguntou Tyson.

-E é da sua conta. –respondeu Kai.

-Calma, eu só fiz uma pergunta. –disse Tyson, rindo do amigo.

Antes que acontecesse um assassinato naquele momento Ray e Lee interveem.

-Vejo que conheceu Samira espero que não tenha te dado muito trabalho. –disse Lee, rindo.

-Ei! – respondeu Samira, meio ofendida.

-Samira quanto tempo. –disse Ray.

-Ray que bom que voltou. –respondeu abraçando-o, o que deixou Maria um pouco enciumada.

-E ai, ainda continua ruim no beyblade como da última vez? –perguntou Ray, rindo da menina.

-Eu melhorei um pouco graças ao seu amigo. –respondeu, apontando para o russo.

-Se o Kai esteve te treinando então eu não duvido. –disse Ray.

-Essa eu quero ver. –disse Tyson, em desafio. Samira olhou para Kai e este acentiu com um sorriso de canto.

-Tudo bem Tyson, aceito seu desafio. –disse Samira, tomando posição.

-É isso ai. –respondeu, tomando posição também.

-3... 2...1...Let's rip! –disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Vai, Dragoon! –chamou já de inicio sua fera bit.

-Vamos lá, Mitzrael! –chamou sua fera também.

As beyblades se chocavam violentamente, mas Samira como não estava acostumada a batalhar foi perdendo força, então ela olha para Kai e pensa.

"Não eu não posso fraquejar agora, tenho que me concentrar."

Nessa hora ela usou tudo o que aprendeu e todos ficaram surpresos com a repentina reação e Tyson ficou mais surpreso ainda por que não conseguia se defender dos ataques.

-Mitzrael, golpe sagrado! –gritou Samira, a beyblade se chocou fazendo com que Dragoon fosse jogada longe.

-Dragoon, não! –gritou Tyson, mas sua beyblade parou de girar.

Todos aplaudiram o desempenho da garota principalmente Daichi que agora teria um bom motivo pra pegar no pé de Tyson.

-Caramba, que luta meus parabéns Samira. –disse Tyson, estendendo a mão pra garota.

-Obrigada Tyson, mas eu devo isso ao Kai. –respondeu, apertando a mão do garoto.

-Aí Kai acabou de arrumar uma seguidora. –disse Daichi, batendo nas costas do garoto este deu seu olhar mais frio e foi embora.

Os outros também resolveram fazer o mesmo e seguiram de volta para a aldeia.


	6. Chapter 6

Já era noite quando chegaram. Após terem tomado um bom banho foram convidados a participarem de uma festa de boas-vindas e claro todos aceitaram principalmente Daichi e Tyson que não dispensavam uma boca livre.

Todos estavam se divertindo muito. Ray estava com Maria já que esta não desgrudava dele pra nada. Max, Tyson e Daichi estavam se esbaldando com a comida e os doces. Hillary estava com Kenny que junto com Dizzy estudavam um modo de deixar as beyblades dos amigos mais poderosas. Já Kai estava sentado na escadaria pensativo e não percebeu a aproximação de uma pessoa que logo se sentou ao seu lado.

-Quando me disseram que você fazia o tipo "lobo solitário" eu não acreditei, mas agora... –disse Samira, sem tirar o olho da festa. Kai a olhou de lado, mas nem deu importância a aquele comentário. Depois de um tempo Kai percebeu que a garota estava meio nervosa, pois não parava de olhá-lo de lado.

-Se quer participar da festa pode ir eu ficarei muito bem sozinho. –disse Kai,quando este já estava se levantando uma mão o segura.

-Espera... –disse a garota, levantando-se e com a cabeça baixa. Kai percebeu que ela segurava algo em suas costas. –Eu queria... Eu queria te... Entregar isto. –disse mostrando uma caixinha preta, o garoto percebeu que suas mãos estavam trêmulas.

-Eu queria te dar isto como forma de agradecimento pelo que fez por mim, pegue. –disse Samira, entregando a caixa e saindo apressada. Kai ficou pasmo com a atitude da garota. Olhou para a caixa em suas mãos e a abriu, dentro havia uma espécie de cordão e uma pedra azul-escura muito linda. Kai olhou para onde a garota correra e sorriu.

A festa durou até de madrugada e como era de se esperar quase todos acordaram tarde. Já acordados e bem alimentados os bladers resolveram começar o treinamento para o campeonato. Kenny entregou a cada um sua beyblade como Kai não estava o garoto guardou Dranzer para entregá-la mais tarde.

Estavam preparados para começar quando perceberam que Lee e os outros se aproximavam.

-E aí pessoal, podemos treinar com vocês? –perguntou Lee.

-Claro que tal uma partida, eu e você, para relembrar os velhos tempos e também para testar as modificações que Kenny fez. –respondeu Tyson, se posicionando. Lee sorriu e fez o mesmo.

-3..2...1...Let's rip! –disseram. As beyblades colidiram fortemente e logo se distanciaram. Tyson querendo testá-la chama logo sua fera bit.

-"Caramba,sinto que Dragoon está muito mais poderosa".-pensou ele. –Tempestade Dragoon! –gritou Tyson, um vórtice muito intenso se formou e foi em direção a beyblade adversária.

-Vai, Galeon! –gritou Lee, as duas beyblades se chocaram e no meio daquele vendaval uma delas fora lançada por terra e era a de Lee.

-Incrível Dragoon está mais poderosa do que antes. –disse pegando sua beyblade.

-Valeu e pode crer que vamos vencer esse campeonato. –disse Tyson. E continuaram com o treinamento.

Observando do alto de uma árvore estava Kai. Foi quando ele viu Samira passar correndo indo em direção aos bladers ele resolve então descer e ver o que tinha acontecido.

-Lee, aconteceu algo terrível! –disse Samira, muito nervosa e assustada.

-O que aconteceu Samira está nos assustando! –perguntou Ray, ajudando a garota trêmula.

Lee foi até ela e a acalmou um pouco logo ela revelou o acontecido: 3 crianças tinham desaparecido durante a festa.

-Como assim desapareceram, tem certeza disso? –perguntou Lee, assustado.

-Tenho. Todos na aldeia estão procurando, mas nenhum sinal delas. –respondeu muito triste.

Nesse momento houve uma súbita mudança no tempo e um vento muito forte começou a soprar e o céu inexplicavelmente começou a escurecer.

-O que ta acontecendo? –perguntou Kenny, assustado abraçado com Hillary.

-Vamos voltar para aldeia, rápido! –disse Kai aos demais, já prevendo o pior.

Assim que se viraram perceberam a presença de alguém logo adiante, uma pessoa toda de preto com um cajado na mão. Tyson, Kenny, Hillary e Daichi ficaram com muito medo daquela figura macabra. Os demais já sabiam de quem se tratava, mas mesmo assim aquele ser não deixava de meter medo neles principalmente por que conseguiam sentir uma energia muito sinistra vinda dele. Kenny e Daichi se esconderam atrás de Hillary, Maria não desgrudou de Ray que vendo o medo da garota a abraçou, Samira se agarrou no braço de Kai que por sua vez não fez nada, mas colocou sua mão na dela e percebendo isso ela olhou para ele.

-Não se preocupe tudo vai acabar bem. –disse, olhando seriamente para ela que logo acentiu.

-Quem é você e o que quer. –gritou Tyson, mesmo querendo parecer tranqüilo todos perceberam que estava bastante amedrontado. O homem não disse nada, mas deu uma risada que fez com que o sangue dos garotos congelasse.

-Me diga foi você quem seqüestrou as crianças? Responda maldito! –gritou Lee, enfurecido.

-Humhumhum... Fui eu mesmo, mas não se preocupem eles estão muito bem. –disse friamente o sujeito. –Mas vejo que contaram sobre mim pra vocês fico lisonjeado com isso então devem saber por que estou aqui, não é? –disse revelando seus olhos vermelhos.

-Para quem não me conhece me apresentarei sou Klauss, senhor da magia negra. –disse fazendo um reverencia. –E agora pegarei aquilo que vim buscar. –disse, e olhando-os ergueu seu cajado fazendo com que o vento soprasse ainda mais forte.

-Grrr... Esse cara já ta me irritando. Vai, Dragoon. –disse Tyson. Os outros fizeram o mesmo, Kenny então entregou Dranzer a Kai.

-Você e Hillary se escondam. –disse Kai.

-Certo! –responderam os dois que se esconderam atrás de algumas árvores.

-Eu vou ajudá-los. –disse Samira.

-É melhor você se esconder também ainda não esta pronta para uma batalha dessas. –respondeu Kai.

-Nada disso eu treinei duro e vou lutar com ou sem sua permissão. –disse lançando sua beyblade.

-Grrr... Idiota! –respondeu lançando a sua.

White Tigers e Bladebrackers contra Klauss. As duas equipes juntaram seus golpes mais poderosos e atacaram de uma só vez. O ataque resultou numa grande explosão. Passaram-se alguns minutos num silêncio mortal e quando se achou que estava terminado eis que a silhueta de Klauss surge do meio da fumaça.

-Bom! Vocês são muito poderosos, mas deixa eu lhes mostrar o que é poder de verdade. –disse Klauss, e erguendo seu cajado pronunciou algumas palavras e dele saiu uma espécie de fera bit medonha que os atacou sem piedade.

Um por um foram sendo derrotados, mas Kai, Tyson e Samira foram os que conseguiram, a muito custo, ficar em pé.

-Esse cara é poderoso, mas não vamos nos entregar. Vai, Dragoon. –disse Tyson, muito cansado.

-Concordo com você. Não deixarei que destrua minha aldeia e nem esse mundo, vai Mitzrael! –gritou Samira.

-Vai Dranzer! –gritou Kai.

A fera bit fez uma investida violenta em Dragoon o que fez com que Tyson fosse jogado longe e a beyblade parasse de girar logo em seguida.

-Tyson! –gritou Kai,preocupado. –Droga! Samira acha que consegue agüentar mais um pouco? –perguntou.

-Claro e você? –respondeu. Kai acentiu, mas percebeu que a garota já não tinha mais energia para continuar.

A fera bit de Klauss preparou mais um ataque, mas dessa vez ela foi pra cima da parte mais fraca, ou seja, em cima de Samira. Percebendo isso Kai pensou rápido e a empurrou para o lado e acabou recebendo o golpe direto, mas não se abateu.

-Kai!!! –gritou Samira, desesperada e preocupada com o garoto.

Lee e Ray se recuperaram um pouco e foram ajudar os outros e ficaram aflitos com o que estava por vir.

-Ora, ora, vejo que você tem fibra meu jovem. Por que ninguém jamais sobreviveu a esse ataque meus parabéns. –disse Klauss, muito surpreso.

-Guarde os parabéns pra você mesmo por que eu não preciso deles pra nada. –respondeu Kai friamente. –Vai, Dranzer. Vamos mostrar pra ele o que é poder de verdade... TURBILHÃO DE FOGO!!! –gritou Kai, um redemoinho de fogo foi em direção a fera bit e se chocaram violentamente.

-Mas que ataque! Eles estão no mesmo nível de poder. –disse Dizzy.

-Incrível! Se Kai continuar assim ele pode até vencer! –disse Kenny.

-Eu espero que sim Kenny. –respondeu Tyson, surpreso com o nível do amigo.

A luta continuava acirrada nenhum dos lados se dava por vencido, mas o que Kai não percebeu era que Klauss já estava com a luta ganha e principalmente com sua vítima justamente onde queria.

Num último esforço Kai usa toda a energia que lhe resta o que acaba gerando uma tremenda explosão no lugar.

-Kai!!!! –gritaram todos. Tyson vê a beyblade do amigo logo à frente e quando se aproxima para pegá-la vê Kai saindo do meio da fumaça muito ferido e sai em disparada para ajudá-lo os outros fazem o mesmo, mas o inesperado acontece.

De repente, sem ninguém esperar um braço sai do meio da fumaça e agarra o pé do garoto. Para não ser puxado para dentro Tyson agarra o braço do amigo e o puxa com todas as forças.

-Tyson me solta! –gritou Kai.

-Nunca. Nem que precise usar o que me resta de energia não vou soltá-lo. –disse Tyson, mesmo cansado deu um sorriso ao amigo.

-Nós também não vamos deixá-lo. –disse Samira, e com a ajuda dos demais foram puxando o garoto.

Mas Klauss era muito mais poderoso e Tyson não agüentou e acabou soltando a mão do amigo que foi logo engolido pela fumaça. Não demorou muito e um grito foi ouvido de lá.

-ÁÁÁRGH!!!!! –gritou Kai.

-Kaaaiiiiii!!!!! –gritou Tyson desesperado, os outros ao ouvirem o grito congelaram.


	7. Chapter 7

Ao ouvirem o grito do amigo a maioria congelou no lugar, mas Tyson desesperado saiu correndo em direção a fumaça. Sem esperar ele é jogado ao chão pelo vento e uma luz cegante que se fazem no local dispersando assim a fumaça e revelando em seu interior uma cena macabra.

-Kaaaaai!!! – gritou, ao ver aquela cena. Os outros também não acreditavam no que viam. Maria diante dessa cena abraçou Ray e começou a chorar, Hillary tapou a boca com as mãos tentando em vão conter as lágrimas, já Samira foi ajudar Tyson a se levantar.

Vocês devem estar curiosos para saberem que cena é essa então sem mais delongas...

Envolvidos em algum tipo de campo de força estavam Klauss e Kai. Klauss estava com o garoto em seus braços, mas o que deixou os garotos horrorizados foi vê-lo com os dentes cravados no pescoço do garoto.

Ao ver essa cena Tyson correu e começou a esmurrar e chutar o campo de força.

-Desgraçado, solta ele! –gritou, ainda chutando. Klauss em resposta deu um sorriso e começou a apertar o garoto em seus braços. Kai não entendia o porquê, mas se sentia cada vez mais fraco e quando Klauss cravou ainda mais seus dentes sentiu uma dor aguda e em seguida desmaiou.

Tyson então se afastou e sem pensar se daria certo ou não preparou sua beyblade e a lançou com as forças que ainda lhe restavam.

-Dragoon, ataque furacão com força total! –gritou o jovem, em desespero e fúria. Os outros ao verem sua reação despertam e fazem o mesmo.

-Mitzrael, golpe sagrado! –gritou Samira.

-Draciel, muralha d'água! –gritou Max.

-Driger, pata de tigre! –gritou Ray.

-Galeon, relâmpago escuro agora! –gritou Lee.

-Galzzy, machado de urso! –gritou Gary.

-Galux, mordida de gato vai! –gritou Maria.

Os ataques se fundiram em um só chocando-se com o campo com tremenda violência, mas seus poderes mesmo combinados ainda não eram o suficiente.

-Não desistam vamos fazer isso pelo nosso amigo, IÁÁÁÁHH... –gritou Tyson, dando ânimo aos outros. E quando parecia que eles perderiam Dranzer surge para ajudá-los.

Klauss que achava que tinha tudo sob controle se enganara. Ele não contava que o poder deles vinha principalmente da amizade. Seu campo de força foi enfraquecendo e antes que fosse atingido pelo ataque ele se abaixou colocando o garoto no chão com cuidado.

-Quando chegar a hora virei buscá-lo. –disse Klauss, olhando para o garoto desacordado. Em seguida ele se vira aos demais.

-Nos vemos em breve. –disse Klauss, dando um sorriso gélido e em seguida desaparecendo.

Tyson e Samira correram até Kai. O garoto abaixou-se até o amigo.

-Kai. Vamos lá cara diz alguma coisa, me xinga, grita comigo, por favor! Kai! Abre os olhos. –disse Tyson, não segurando o choro. Os demais se aproximaram também muito preocupados já que o garoto estava muito machucado e pálido.

-Tyson temos que levá-lo para a aldeia. –disse Samira,confortando o amigo.

-Tudo bem. –respondeu Tyson, enxugando as lágrimas, mas sem sair do lugar.

-Eu o levo. –disse Gary, pegando o garoto em seus braços e se dirigindo para a aldeia junto com os demais. Tyson continuou abaixado no mesmo lugar junto de Samira quando viu a beyblade de Kai logo a sua frente. Levantou-se e a pegou.

-Eu juro que ele vai pagar caro pelo que fez. –disse com muito ódio olhando a beyblade destruída e em seguida fechando-a em sua mão.

Ele então se dirige atrás dos outros. Samira pode perceber assim que ele passou ao seu lado todo o ódio nos olhos do garoto o que a assustou muito.

-Tyson... –sussurrou Samira. E foi logo atrás dele de volta à aldeia.


	8. Chapter 8

Enquanto isso na aldeia...

Quando o tempo mudou bruscamente os aldeões começaram a se desesperar. Algumas mães pegaram seus filhos e os levaram para dentro de casa, outros correram para se abrigarem nos vizinhos e alguns achando que era o fim do mundo ajoelharam-se ali mesmo e começaram a rezar.

Dickinson e o sensei que estavam dentro da casa resolveram sair para ver o que acontecia.

-Mas o que está acontecendo? –perguntou Dickinson.

"Começou..." - pensou o sensei, sem tirar os olhos do horizonte.

Logo adiante podia ser visto várias faíscas como se elas tivessem dançando no céu escuro. Minutos se passaram quando elas finalmente cessaram.

-Acabou. –disse o sensei, em voz alta não se importando com quem estivesse por perto e o ouvisse. Dickinson, no entanto ficou sem entender, mas sabia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa e não era boa. Nessa hora seus pensamentos se voltaram aos garotos.

"Espero que estejam bem." - pensou Dickinson. – Temos que ir atrás dos meninos. –disse ele ao sensei, mas este nem se mexeu. O velho ao perceber essa reação resolve ele mesmo procurá-los. Nesse momento sem explicação o céu volta ao normal, as pessoas percebendo isso festejam outras agradecem e as que estavam nas casas saem. Uma das crianças então avista algo adiante.

-Olhem, é o Lee e os outros! – grita a criança, apontando. Todos então supõem que eles foram os "salvadores" e gritam vivas, mas logo percebem que Gary trazia alguém em seus braços e param com a comemoração, pois os rostos dos garotos eram de ódio misturado com medo. Dickinson corre até eles e pára diante de Gary.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou o velho, horrorizado com o estado deles e principalmente de Kai. Ele percebeu então que os garotos não queriam falar sobre o assunto por enquanto. O sensei vai até eles e coloca sua mão no ombro de Dickinson.

-É melhor entrarem para cuidarem desses machucados e Gary traga-o depressa, por favor. –disse o sensei, muito preocupado com os meninos e principalmente com Kai.

-Sim. –respondeu Gary. Todos entraram rapidamente.

Hillary e Kenny como não tinham se machucado ajudaram a cuidar dos feridos. Quanto a Kai este foi posto no canto sobre um colchão. Kenny levou uma bacia com água e algumas toalhas para o sensei.

-C-c-como ele está senhor? –perguntou muito preocupado. O sensei o olhou e colocou a mão em seu ombro para confortá-lo.

-Não se preocupe meu jovem seu amigo ficará bem. –respondeu, com um sorriso. Kenny retribuiu o sorriso aliviado.

Com os curativos feitos eles resolvem ficar lá fora pra pegarem um ar. O sensei ficou cuidando de Kai e Samira ficou para ajudá-lo.

-Alguém, por favor, poderia me dizer o que aconteceu? –perguntou Dickinson, subindo o tom de voz. Como ninguém queria tocar no assunto Kenny dá um suspiro e leva o velho para o canto e conta-lhe tudo o que se passou.

Hillary estava sentada ao lado de Tyson na escadaria quando percebeu que o garoto escondeu o rosto entre as pernas e começou a chorar.

-Tyson tudo bem? –perguntou a garota, amparando o amigo. Este acabou deitando em seu colo o que a deixou vermelha, mas não o impediu. Hillary ficou muito sentida por ver o amigo naquele estado, sempre o vira sorridente, brincalhão e agora o via cheio de dor, angústia e culpa. Sim culpa, pois era isso que ele sentia e não agüentando mais ele diz uma coisa em meio às lágrimas.

-A culpa foi toda minha. –disse ele.

-Tyson não se culpe foi uma fatalidade. –respondeu Ray, indo para o lado do amigo. Os outros também foram pra perto dele.

-Vocês não entendem. –respondeu ele, voltando a se sentar. –Se eu tivesse dado ouvidos ao que ele disse isso não teria acontecido. –disse ele.

-Ao que ele disse? Como assim? –perguntou Max.

-Tyson explique isso melhor. –perguntou Ray, intrigado.

-Ele me disse uma coisa muito estranha na noite antes de viajarmos. –disse Tyson, enxugando as lágrimas e então detalhou tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite aos amigos.

_Flashback:_

"Kai estava sentado na varanda olhando pensativo para a lua.

-Achei que depois da nossa luta você seria o primeiro a cair na cama. –disse Tyson, sentando ao seu lado.

-Olha quem fala que eu saiba o dorminhoco aqui é você e não eu e também não estou com sono. –respondeu Kai, mas Tyson percebeu que seu amigo estava preocupado com alguma coisa e resolve então perguntar apesar de saber que não ia adiantar nada foi o que pensou.

-Kai posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Não. –respondeu secamente.

-Credo, só queria saber por que você está tão preocupado, mas se não quiser falar tudo bem. Boa noite. –disse Tyson, levantando-se para ir dormir.

-Eu não sei. –disse Kai, o que fez Tyson parar e se virar.

-Não entendi. –respondeu Tyson, Kai então se levanta e começa a falar.

-Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas estou com um mau pressentimento sobre essa viagem. –disse Kai, e pela primeira vez Tyson notara um certo nervosismo em sua voz o que era raro já que Kai nunca demonstrava seus sentimentos.

-Não se preocupe você vai ver que isso é só sua imaginação. Bom já vou pra cama e você deveria ir também e descansar até amanhã. –disse Tyson, quando ia fechar a porta viu que Kai se sentara novamente."

_Fim do Flashback._

-Então ele já estava pressentindo o que iria acontecer. –disse Lee.

-Sim, e ao invés de acreditar eu tirei uma da cara dele. –disse Tyson, colocando as mãos no rosto.

-Vamos lá cara a culpa não foi sua e também você sabe que logo logo ele estará de pé. –disse Max, com seu sorrisão.

-E concerteza ele não vai deixar isso barato. –disse Daichi, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Concerteza. –disseram todos ao mesmo tempo, o que provocou uma gargalhada geral, por que eles sabiam do temperamento do amigo e que Klauss iria se arrepender de ter mexido com ele.

Dentro da casa o sensei e Samira cuidavam de Kai.

-Como ele está? –perguntou Samira, sem tirar os olhos do garoto.

-Ele está bem, mas o que me preocupa é esta febre que teima em subir. –respondeu, colocando-se de joelhos ao lado da menina.

-Ele não vai morrer, vai? –perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Não diga isso minha filha, - respondeu abraçando-a, a garota chorou em seus braços. –esse garoto é forte e concerteza vai sobreviver e vencerá a influência maligna de Klauss, eu tenho fé nisso. –disse olhando com carinho para o garoto e em seguida para ela.

A noite já ia caindo os meninos tomaram um bom banho para tirarem o cansaço, mas não tiveram vontade de comer principalmente Tyson que não dispensava nada.

Todos foram dormir e como estava sem sono Tyson resolveu ver como estava Kai. Entrou no quarto onde estava o amigo e encontrou Samira ao seu lado lutando para não dormir e não notara quando o garoto entrou.

-Você deve estar cansada se quiser pode ir dormir eu fico cuidando dele. –perguntou ele.

-Não, não precisa eu fico aqui. –respondeu, tentando espantar o sono.

-OK, então ficarei também se não se importar. –perguntou Tyson.

-Claro que não. Você mais do que eu tem o direito de ficar aqui com ele já que vocês são amigos. –respondeu ela com um sorriso.

-Corrigindo nós dois. Você também é amiga dele. –disse ele sorrindo pra ela deixando-a meio envergonhada.

-O que o sensei disse? –perguntou Tyson.

-Ele vai ficar bem, mas ele está preocupado com essa febre. –respondeu Samira, molhando uma toalha na bacia e colocando-a na testa do garoto.

Tyson percebeu que seu amigo estava suando muito e também respirava com muita dificuldade.

-Aquele cara, Klauss ou seja lá qual for seu nome, vai pagar muito caro pelo que fez. –disse Tyson.

-Não se preocupe Tyson concerteza ele terá o que merece. –respondeu Samira, fitando o garoto que acentiu.

Todos acordaram muito bem no dia seguinte e tomaram um café da manhã bastante reforçado. Tendo acabado eles foram pra fora treinar um pouco. Como suas beyblades foram praticamente destruídas Kenny as ficou concertando a noite inteira e as entregou uma por uma, o pessoal em agradecimento deu uma salva de palmas ao garoto que ficou encabulado.

-Tome. Entregue a ele quando se recuperar. –disse Kenny, entregando Dranzer a Samira que ficou envergonhada.

-P-p-pode deixar, farei isso. –respondeu, o agradecendo.

Samira entrou no quarto e depositou a beyblade ao lado do garoto e qual não foi sua surpresa quando Kai abriu os olhos.

-Kai! –disse ela, espantada e não contendo o choro. O garoto só sorriu para ela. Samira não contendo a emoção o abraça, mas logo o solta.

-Como se sente? –perguntou enxugando as lágrimas.

-Um pouco melhor e vocês como estão. –respondeu com a voz cansada.

-Todos estão bem, mas agora descanse você não passou muito bem a noite. Deixe-me ver se está com febre. –disse ela, medindo a temperatura do garoto. –Que bom! A febre abaixou, mas precisa repousar vou avisar aos outros que você acordou. –disse ela contente indo avisar aos outros.

Kai deu um sorriso quando ela saiu e tentou se levantar, mas como estava fraco ficou sentado mesmo. Foi quando ouviu passos e a porta foi aberta.

-Kai! –disseram todos, ao verem que o amigo tinha acordado.


	9. Chapter 9

-Kai! –disseram todos ao verem que o amigo tinha acordado. Logo atrás vinham o sensei e o Sr. Dickinson.

-Como se sente meu jovem? –perguntou Dickinson preocupado, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado.

-Melhor, obrigado. –respondeu Kai.

-Cara você nos deu um susto e tanto. –disse Ray, sorrindo.

-Bom garotos é melhor o deixarmos descansar mais um pouco. –disse Dickinson, meio que os enxotando do quarto.

-Áhhh... –disseram todos.

Eles não queriam ir, mas entenderam o recado e saíram.

-Se cuida ein cara. –disse Tyson acenando para o amigo.

-Nos vemos mais tarde. –disse Max, abrindo um sorrisão.

O sensei ficou a sós com o garoto para poder conversar.

-Kai me diga como se sente realmente. –perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do garoto.

-Me sinto bem, mas um pouco fraco. –respondeu Kai.

-Hum, entendo. Acho melhor você dormir mais um pouco. –disse o sensei sorrindo. Ele se levantou e andou até a saída.

-O Sr. acha que eu vou... –perguntou Kai, fazendo com que o sensei parasse e se virasse para ele.

-Eu não sei. Isso dependerá de você. –disse ele, se abaixando até o garoto.

-Por que eu? –perguntou Kai, angustiado. O sensei percebeu o medo nos olhos dele, mas também percebeu que ele não temia pelo que iria acontecer com si próprio temia pela segurança dos outros principalmente pela de seus amigos. O velho então colocou a mão em seu ombro para confortá-lo.

-Klauss pode ver através da alma das pessoas, descobrir seus desejos mais secretos e usá-los contra ela, mas isso só funciona se você se deixar controlar por ele e principalmente pela fera bit. Por hora descanse e não pense nisso. –disse o sensei, deixando-o descansar. Ninguém percebera, mas havia uma pessoa ouvindo atrás da porta. Ela já ia indo embora quando...

-Sabia que é feio ficar ouvindo atrás da porta! –disse ele, assustando e ao mesmo tempo constrangendo a garota que entrou no quarto.

-Ah... Eu... Hã... Quem disse que eu estava ouvindo? –disse Samira, ficando vermelha. O garoto por sua vez começou a rir dela. Samira se sentou ao seu lado e gostou de vê-lo rindo mesmo que dela.

-Que bom que está bem. –disse ela sorrindo pra ele o que o deixou vermelho.

-Huh. –respondeu ele.

-Bom vou deixá-lo mais tarde eu volto. –disse ela, levantando-se para sair.

-Obrigado. –disse Kai. Samira parou e o olhou.

-Pelo que? –perguntou surpresa.

-Por cuidar de mim. –respondeu. A garota entendeu o agradecimento, acentiu e em seguida saiu. Kai ao se ver sozinho tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que por alguma razão suas pernas não o obedeciam. Teimoso como era com muito custo conseguiu. Ao fundo do quarto avistou uma cômoda antiga e em cima dela um espelho, ele então foi andando até ela, se segurou e olhou-se nele. Ficou fitando seu reflexo por algum tempo como estava sem seu lenço colocou a mão em seu pescoço do lado esquerdo onde Klauss o mordera e sentiu que tinha deixado sua marca.

-Você vai me pagar desgraçado, eu juro que vai. –disse ele com muito ódio batendo com força o punho na cômoda.

Duas semanas se passaram desde o ocorrido. Kai se recuperara rapidamente o que deixou todos muito felizes, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupados por que o garoto andava mais quieto do que o normal. Depois de um almoço tranqüilo, onde Tyson e Daichi apostaram novamente quem comia mais, eles foram para fora em frente da cabana. Alguns se sentaram na escadaria, outros ficaram em pé mesmo, mas Kai resolveu sentar meio afastado dos outros se encostou e fechou os olhos.

- Ei Lee que tal uma luta? –perguntou Ray ao amigo.

-É claro! –respondeu Lee, com um sorriso de canto.

-Vai lá Ray acaba com ele! –gritou Tyson.

-Boa sorte garotos! –gritou Maria, mesmo gostando de Ray não iria deixar de torcer pelo companheiro de equipe, ou seja, estava literalmente em cima do muro.

Tomaram posição e lançaram suas beyblades.

-Vai Galeon! –gritou Lee.

-Vai Driger! –gritou Ray.

Todos prestavam atenção na luta deles até Kai, este abriu os olhos e assistiu. No final acabou dando empate.

-Foi uma ótima luta. –disse Lee, estendendo a mão para Ray.

-Concordo. –respondeu Ray, apertando a mão do amigo. –Mas não pense que facilitarei no campeonato. –disse Ray sorridente.

-O mesmo digo a você. –respondeu Lee.

Enquanto assistia a luta dos amigos Kai começou a sentir uma pontada na cabeça e se inclinou pra frente massageando sua têmpora. Samira que estava ao seu lado percebeu que estava acontecendo algo com ele.

-Kai você está bem? –perguntou a menina muito preocupada.

-Eu estou sim. –respondeu Kai, mas a dor começou a aumentar. -Com licença. –disse se levantando rapidamente e entrando na casa. Samira que não era boba nem nada foi atrás dele. Tyson percebendo a saída inesperada do amigo foi atrás deles os outros não notaram, pois desta vez Daichi tinha desafiado Max para uma luta.

Kai entrou cambaleando no quarto e se apoiou na cômoda.

-O que está acontecendo comigo! –perguntou Kai olhando seu reflexo.

-O que você acha meu jovem! Humhumhum... –respondeu Klauss, sua imagem aparecera de repente no espelho ao seu lado. Com o susto o garoto se afastou do espelho e a dor começou a aumentar mais ainda o fazendo ficar de joelhos. Nesse momento Samira e Tyson chegam e acodem o amigo.

-Kai o que foi? O que ta sentindo? –perguntou Tyson, desesperado.

-Kai, por favor, responda. –disse Samira.

O garoto de repente tirou as mãos da cabeça e as deixou cair ao lado do corpo. Tyson percebeu que os olhos do amigo antes violeta passaram a negros e sem foco como se tivesse sido hipnotizado.


	10. Chapter 10

O garoto de repente tirou as mãos da cabeça e as deixou cair ao lado do corpo. Tyson percebeu que os olhos do amigo antes violeta passaram a negros e sem foco como se tivesse sido hipnotizado.

-Kai! Kai! Fala comigo, por favor! –disse Tyson, desesperado dando tapas no rosto do garoto. Este continuava sem se mexer.

Enquanto Tyson e Samira tentavam "acordá-lo", Kai estava tendo uma conversa mental não muito amigável com Klauss.

"_Desgraçado o que quer_?" - perguntou o russo muito irritado.

"_Ora, mas pra que tanta agressividade eu só quero conversar um pouco_". –respondeu Klauss se divertindo com a irritação do garoto.

"_Grrr... Diz logo o que quer e saia da minha cabeça_!" - disse Kai.

"_Humhumhum... Tudo bem vou direto ao assunto. Quero que venha me encontrar_." - disse ele muito sério.

"_Humphf! Vai sonhando_." - respondeu Kai. Enquanto tinham essa conversa Tyson percebeu que as feições do amigo mudavam constantemente, e eu digo constantemente de irritado para furioso, e não era só Tyson que estava preocupado, mas Dranzer também, pois esta não parava de brilhar de dentro do bolso de seu mestre.

"_É melhor fazer o que eu mando jovem Kai se não quiser que seus amigos sofram as conseqüências_." - disse Klauss, rispidamente. –_E então_? –perguntou ele.

"_Conhece minha resposta e não vou mudá-la_." - respondeu furioso.

"_Tudo bem você é quem sabe depois não diga que não avisei_". –disse ele calmamente, mas com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

"_Eu te aviso uma coisa maldito se fizer algo com meus amigos é você quem sofrerá as conseqüências por que não sabe com quem está mexendo_." - respondeu raivosamente. Nesse momento a conexão entre eles é quebrada e não muito longe dali numa caverna...

-Mas que droga. –gritou Klauss. Atrás dele aparecem três vultos.

-O que foi Klauss, está perdendo a prática? –disse o 1º vulto, se divertindo com a irritação do homem.

-É acho que você encontrou alguém a sua altura rsrsrsrs... –disse o 2º vulto tentando conter o riso.

-Calem-se! –gritou Klauss já perdendo a paciência.

-O que devemos fazer senhor. –perguntou o 3º vulto abrindo espaço e empurrando os dois que se irritaram com essa atitude.

-Que tal fazermos uma visitinha aos nossos amigos meus jovens? –disse ele virando-se com um sorriso maléfico no rosto. Os garotos gostaram da idéia e se dirigiram para fora.

Klauss ficou de frente a parede onde estava a fera bit e esta começou a brilhar.

-Me desculpe mestre pela demora eu prometo que o trarei logo e assim você será libertado novamente. –disse ele fazendo uma reverência. –Por favor, não fique zangado eu farei o que for preciso para tirá-lo daí e não será um pirralho metido a valentão que irá me atrapalhar. –disse muito irritado e dirigiu-se para a saída.

Na aldeia assim que a conexão dos dois é quebrada Kai fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça. Tyson ficou aliviado quando viu que seus olhos voltaram à cor normal.

-Kai você está bem? –perguntou Samira.

-Eu estou sim. –respondeu ele, meio cansado.

-Olha eu vou chamar os outros e... – disse Tyson levantando-se, mas uma mão o segura. –Kai? O que houve? –perguntou abaixando-se até o amigo.

-Tyson me prometa uma coisa, por favor. –disse Kai sem tirar os olhos do amigo.

-Do que está falando? Prometer o que? Ta me assustando cara! –respondeu Tyson assustado.

-Quero que me prometa que aconteça o que acontecer você assim como os outros farão o que for certo, me promete? –disse Kai firmemente.

-Eu não estou entendendo do que ta falando o que vai acontecer? –perguntou Tyson aflito com essas palavras.

-Kai do que esta falando. –perguntou Samira muito assustada e sem entender onde o russo queria chegar com aquilo.

-Só prometa Tyson! –disse Kai apertando o braço do amigo. Tyson percebeu que seu tom não era de ordem, mas sim de despedida o que fez com que seu coração ficasse apertado.

-T-t-tudo bem eu prometo. –respondeu firmemente.

-Obrigado Tyson. –dizendo isso fechou os olhos e desmaiou. Tyson o segurou por alguns minutos em silêncio e logo em seguida com a ajuda de Samira o colocaram no colchão.

-Me desculpe cara, mas você me conhece pelos meus amigos eu faço qualquer coisa e tenha certeza que o ajudarei não sei como, mas ajudarei. –disse ele olhando o amigo e em seguida olhando para Samira que acentiu.

-Pode contar comigo também Tyson. –disse ela. Tyson deu um sorriso a ela por que sabia que Samira gostava muito de Kai.


	11. Chapter 11

Estava uma noite quente na aldeia o pessoal como de costume ficava sentado lá fora brincando ou jogando conversa fora.

Os bladers assim que terminaram foram se juntar aos demais.

-Ué onde está o Kai ele nem apareceu para o jantar? –perguntou Max. Samira olhou para Tyson. –Ele foi descansar um pouco. –respondeu ele, o loiro ficou meio preocupado, mas deixou pra lá.

-O Max que tal uma partidinha ein? –perguntou Tyson.

-Claro! –respondeu ele, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

E começaram. Enquanto a luta rolava solta, Maria convida Ray para darem uma volta pela vila ele aceita e vão. Daichi sapeca como é vai atrás dos pombinhos.

Daichi pulava de galho em galho, mas silenciosamente para eles não perceberem. O garoto reparou que eles andavam separados um do outro e não grudados como antes. Maria então ficou para trás.

-Ray eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. –disse Maria, com a cabeça baixa e meio vermelha.

-O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? –perguntou ele, e se aproximou dela.

-Quando o campeonato acabar o que pensa em fazer? –perguntou ela, ainda de cabeça baixa.

-Eu ainda não sei. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. –disse ele se aproximando mais dela e levantou seu rosto delicadamente. –De que quando acabar quero ficar o resto da minha vida com você. Maria quer namorar comigo? –perguntou ele olhando em seus olhos com amor.

-Ray, é claro que quero. Eu te amo! –respondeu ela e o abraçou. Os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo e logo depois se beijaram. Um beijo apaixonado e sem malicias.

Daichi que estava numa árvore próxima assistindo a cena ficou enjoado.

-Eca! Esses dois estão me dando enjôo vão me fazer vomitar o jantar. BLEARGH!!! –disse ele. –Quando voltarem não se esqueçam de lavar essas bocas com água sanitária. –disse mais nauseado ainda.

Nesse momento uma explosão acontece e labaredas são vistas por todos os lados.

-O que é isso? –gritou Ray.

-Ray deve estar acontecendo algo na aldeia. –disse Maria desesperada. Daichi nesse momento pula até eles os assustando.

-O que estão fazendo parados ai vamos logo! –gritou ele.

-Daichi o que... Ah esquece! Vamos. –disse ele. E os três correram de volta a aldeia.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando, mas o que aconteceu na aldeia? Bom vou lhes contar.

Logo depois da saída de Ray, Maria e Daichi estavam todos conversando animadamente. Tyson e Max continuavam sua luta.

-Vamos lá Tyson você faz melhor que isso. –provocou Max.

-Tudo bem se é o que quer! Vai Dragoon, tempestade. –gritou ele.

-Vai Draciel! –gritou o loiro. Mas quando as beyblades iam se chocar outra beyblade aparece e as tira da cuia. Os outros ao perceberem se levantam assustados.

-Quem está ai! –gritou Tyson. A beyblade entra na escuridão e volta para o seu dono. Este ao pegar a beyblade anda até eles e pára, as nuvens que encobriam a lua nesse momento se dissipam e revelam a face da pessoa e também que ela não estava sozinha. Havia mais duas pessoas com ela, ou melhor, jovens, sim eram as crianças desaparecidas.

-Oh! Meu Deus Leonard você está vivo meu filho. –disse a mãe, que ao ver o filho corre até ele e o abraça.

-Julius, Isaac meus filhos que saudades! –disse a outra mãe aos prantos ao abraçar os filhos.

Como se eles tivessem ensaiado eles jogam as mulheres no chão e se afastam. As mães assustadas ficam em choque com a atitude dos filhos. Os bladers ao verem essa cena entram na frente delas, Samira e Hillary as ajudam a se levantarem.

-Tá maluco meu irmão isso é jeito de tratar sua mãe. –disse Tyson muito irritado.

-Humhumhum. O que foi ficou nervosinho é. –respondeu Isaac.

-Isaac, Leonard, Julius. Ouça-me aquele canalha está usando vocês, por favor, voltem a si. –disse Samira desesperada.

-Ele não está nos usando se é isso que quer saber. –disse Leonard sorrindo.

-É claro que está não perceberam ainda! –disse Lee transtornado com a atitude deles.

-E se estiver usando qual é o problema? Eu digo a vocês. Vocês têm medo que nos tornando fortes acabemos com todos no torneio não é. –respondeu Julius que ao que parecia era o líder do trio.

-Não é nada disso, estou dizendo que assim que ele conseguir o que quer ele destruirá vocês. Acordem. –disse Lee.

-Humhumhum... Ora mas que consideração vocês tem por mim fiquei emocionado se querem saber. –disse uma voz atrás dos garotos. E era Klauss.

-Grrrrr.... Desgraçado, maldito o que veio fazer aqui. –gritou Lee que precisou ser contido pelos companheiros. Klauss se divertia ao ver a raiva estampada em suas faces.

-O que quer aqui Klauss. –perguntou o sensei calmamente se dirigindo a frente. Klauss sorriu e fez a mesma coisa.

-Sabe o que quero então se não quiser que essas pessoas saiam machucadas faça a gentileza de entregá-lo a mim. –disse ele tranquilamente.

-Vai esperando por que eu não vou deixar que o leve. –gritou Tyson. Klauss apenas o olhou friamente e voltou-se para o sensei.

-E então? –perguntou Klauss.

-Deixe o garoto em paz já não basta o que fez a essas crianças? Ainda quer estragar a vida de mais uma? –respondeu friamente.

-Prefere proteger uma a sua própria gente? É isso? –perguntou Klauss. O sensei não respondeu nada e se abateu um silêncio desesperador.

-É sua última chance o entregue ou destruirei sua aldeia assim como aconteceu com a última. O que me diz? –perguntou Klauss já impaciente. –O silêncio então é sua resposta. –disse Klauss, e virou-se para o trio.

-Garotos sabem o que fazer. –disse ele com um sorriso macabro no rosto. Os garotos ficaram animados e prepararam suas beyblades. Leonard foi o primeiro e de imediato chamou sua fera bit.

-Ifrit ataque bola de fogo! –gritou Leonard, sua fera bit era uma serpente negra e cuspiu várias bolas de fogo que acabaram incendiando algumas casas. As pessoas desesperadas corriam para se salvar.

-Mas como? Eu pensei que... –disse o sensei em choque.

-Achou que Ifrit fora destruída? Tsc tsc. Você não viu nada ainda. –respondeu Klauss se divertindo com a cara de bobo que fizera o sensei.

-Mostre a ele Isaac. –disse para o garoto que sorriu e lançou sua beyblade.

-Dahaka apareça! –gritou Isaac, sua fera bit era um dragão negro e possuía três cabeças. –Ataque triplo agora! –gritou, e a fera bit em conjunto lançou um raio poderosíssimo o que acabou resultando numa explosão.

-Espere pra ver o próximo meu velho! –gritou Klauss dando risada alucinadamente.

-Harpy, despertar! –gritou Julius, seu bit era uma espécie de harpia das histórias gregas essa tinha o corpo de mulher, asas e garras negras. –Agulhas negras! –gritou, ela tomou distância, apontou suas enormes unhas e atirou a rajada nas pessoas.

E uma nova explosão se fez no local os bladers não conseguiram se mexer de tão chocados que estavam. Nesse momento chegavam Ray, Maria e Daichi.

-O que houve por aqui? –perguntou desesperado olhando ao redor que parecia um verdadeiro inferno na terra, mas percebeu que seus amigos não esboçavam nenhuma reação.

Klauss se deliciava com aquilo tudo e ria descontroladamente.

-Última chance velhote dê-me o que quero que eu pararei a matança o que me diz? –perguntou Klauss. O sensei não disse nada.

-Eu vou com você, mas pare com isso! –disse uma voz na porta da casa principal.

-Kai! –gritaram os bladers.


	12. Chapter 12

-Eu vou com você, mas pare com isso! –disse uma voz na porta da casa principal.

-Kai! –gritaram os bladers.

Klauss nesse momento faz sinal para que os garotos parem com a destruição eles claro param, mas irritados.

-Eu disse meu jovem que seus amigos sofreriam com as conseqüências de seu ato, mas vejo que mudou de idéia estou certo. –disse Klauss, saboreando sua vitória. Kai não falou nada, mas o ficou encarando por alguns minutos. Ele então vai para frente dos amigos os outros ficam surpresos com sua atitude.

-E então qual a sua decisão? –perguntou Klauss.

-Tudo bem você venceu deixe-os em paz eu vou com você. –respondeu ele com a cabeça baixa. Kai era orgulhoso, mas sabia quando perdia. Mas aquilo estava longe de acabar por que ele não iria deixar aquilo barato.

Antes de ir ele vira-se para seus amigos e sorri. Os garotos ao vê-lo sentiram que aquela era a última vez que o estavam vendo. Kai então se dirigi até Tyson e os dois ficam se encarando.

-Eu não vou deixá-lo fazer essa besteira cara! –disse Tyson irritado ao mesmo tempo em que tentava engolir o choro.

-Eu sei que não, mas sei o que estou fazendo por isso quero que cumpra com o que me prometeu. –disse ele calmamente. Sem esperar Tyson o abraça e começa a chorar. Kai ficou meio sem jeito e colocou sua mão na cabeça do amigo e logo este o soltou.

Samira que assistia a essa despedida apertou as mãos no peito e não segurou o choro. A garota sentia uma angústia que não conseguia explicar era como se uma parte dela estivesse prestes a se romper. Hillary que estava ao seu lado percebeu o que se passava, desde que se conheceram percebeu que Samira gostava muito de Kai e ele também dela. Ela então vai para o lado dela e coloca sua mão em seu ombro.

-Vai lá! –disse Hillary.

Samira entendeu o recado e correu até ele. Quando Kai já estava se dirigindo para Klauss este sente uma mão o segurando ele olha e era Samira.

-Por favor, não vá eu suplico. –disse ela aos prantos soluçando. Kai ao vê-la daquele jeito ficou com pena da garota. –Não vá por que... Por que eu te amo! –disse ela o abraçando. Kai ao ouvir essas palavras ficou sem reação.

-Samira. –disse ele levantando o rosto da garota. –Eu também queria te dizer uma coisa há muito tempo eu te amo. –disse, o rosto da garota se iluminou e eles se beijaram com amor.

-Cof! Cof! E então já se despediu eu não tenho o dia inteiro. –disse Klauss já enjoado com a cena. Eles então se separam. Samira então sente que ele deixa algo em suas mãos era Dranzer ela olha para ele sem entender.

-Quero que cuide dela pra mim. Adeus Samira. –disse ele. E se encaminhou até Klauss.

-Bem se me dão licença tenho um mundo para conquistar, mas não se preocupem vocês irão se encontrar novamente disso eu não tenho dúvidas. – disse e levantando seu cajado fez com que uma luz cegante se projetasse dele, todos protegeram os olhos e assim que a luz se dissipou eles sumiram.

-Kaaaaaaiiiiii...! –gritou Tyson. Todos ficaram pasmos e sem entender o que havia acontecido.

Já amanhecia na aldeia. O sensei assim como os outros ajudavam a reconstruir as casas atingidas pela fúria das feras bit as famílias que haviam perdido tudo ficaram na casa de amigos.

Os bladers permaneciam em silêncio desde o acontecido. Samira estava sentada afastada dos outros os amigos percebiam a dor da garota, pois esta não parava de chorar e olhar para a beyblade de Kai. Tyson então foi até a garota e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Samira tudo bem? –perguntou o garoto preocupado.

-Estou bem sim Tyson. –respondeu enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. –Acha que o veremos novamente. –perguntou ao amigo com os olhos inchados. Tyson não sabia o que dizer naquela hora então ele a envolveu num abraço confortante.

-Não fique assim ele não iria gostar de vê-la desse jeito. –disse ele enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto. –E também não iremos deixá-lo com aquele maluco apesar de que acho que com o humor que o Kai tem aquele cara vai se arrepender de ter nascido. –disse ele fazendo com que a garota risse um pouco assim como os outros.

-Ei pessoal o que vocês acham que ele quis dizer com nós nos encontraríamos de novo? –perguntou Max.

-Eu não sei. –respondeu Lee cabisbaixo.

-Espera um pouco? –gritou Kenny assustando os demais.

-O que foi Chief? Descobriu algo? –perguntou Ray.

-Acho que sei sobre o que ele estava falando. –respondeu o garoto.

-Então desembucha. -disse Tyson já meio irritado.

-Acho que nos encontraremos no campeonato. –disse o nerd.

-Claro! Foi por isso que os garotos se aliaram ao Klauss por causa do campeonato. –disse Lee esperançoso e olhando para Samira que abrira um sorriso.

-Kenny me diz onde está o Sr. Dickinson? –perguntou Tyson chacoalhando o garoto. Os outros logo foram em socorro dele.

-Calma Tyson assim você mata ele. –disse Ray. Max e ele o soltam.

-Desculpa galera e foi mau ai Kenny hehehe... –disse Tyson meio sem graça. O garoto então olhou feio para o amigo e ajeitou suas vestes.

-Ele não está aqui no momento por que foi cuidar dos preparativos do campeonato. –respondeu Kenny.

-Então é melhor nos prepararmos pra essa batalha. –disse Tyson pegando sua Dragoon. –"Kai faremos o possível e o impossível para tirá-lo dessa só espero que não seja tarde demais." - pensou ele, e apertando sua beyblade olhou para o céu e viu a imagem de seu amigo.

Numa caverna não muito distante dali se encontravam Klauss, seus servos e Kai.

-Vamos! –disse Klauss apressadamente. Os garotos o acompanharam de repente Klauss parou na entrada o que fez com que os outros dessem de encontro um com outro.

-Ei! Da próxima vez avisa quando for parar. –reclamou Julius. –Por que parou ein.

Nesse momento Klauss se vira com cara de poucos amigos, Isaac e Leonard se assustam quanto a Julius este o fica encarando, mas percebe que ele estava olhando outra coisa então se vira e ao perceber do que, ou melhor, de quem se tratava pensa. –"Só podia ser". Klauss então rapidamente vai até o garoto e agarra violentamente seu braço.

-O que acha que está fazendo eu disse pra entrarem. –disse irritado.

-Eu posso ter vindo com você, mas eu não me lembro de ter concordado em entrar. –respondeu Kai tranquilamente.

-É melhor fazer o que mando garoto por que não estou disposto a aturar suas teimosias. Agora entre. –disse Klauss apertando mais ainda seu braço.

-Me força. –respondeu se desvencilhando. Nisso Klauss o pega e o aperta novamente.

-É melhor fazer o que estou mandando esqueceu-se do que fiz a aquela aldeia? Você não vai querer que eu volte e desta vez a destrua junto com seus queridos amigos e com sua linda namoradinha. –disse friamente. Kai ao ouvir essas palavras resolveu fazer o que ele queria... Por enquanto.

-Ótimo agora entre. –disse ele com um sorrisinho diabólico. E assim adentraram a caverna.


	13. Chapter 13

E assim adentraram a caverna. Kai ao entrar percebeu que era muito escura e úmida, mas o que estava deixando o garoto nervoso era que a cada passo que davam sentia seu corpo se arrepiar. E não demorou muito Klauss parou assim como os garotos.

Klauss chegou perto da parede e Kai percebeu que não havia nada nela, o homem bate com seu cajado na pedra e ela começa a emanar um brilho vermelho intenso. Klauss então faz uma reverencia assim como os outros. Kai que estava atrás de Klauss só cruza os braços o homem percebendo a atitude do garoto o repreende.

-O que pensa que está fazendo reverencie o mestre. –disse irritado.

-Fala sério acha que eu vou me curvar para uma parede? Se não sabe eu tenho uma reputação a zelar. –respondeu tranquilamente.

-Pra sua informação nessa parede está incrustada a fera bit mais poderosa do mundo, aliás, a fera bit que por muito pouco não arrasou este mundo se não fosse pela interferência de suas malditas bits sagradas. –respondeu mais irritado.

-Então esse é... –disse Kai surpreso.

-Isso mesmo esse é Eligor. Se sabe do que ele é capaz então o reverencie. –disse Klauss fazendo Kai ficar de joelhos contra a vontade os garotos começaram a dar risadas. Nisso Klauss lança um olhar gélido a eles que logo entendem e se calam. Nessa hora a fera bit começa a brilhar novamente.

-Senhor me desculpe, por favor! –disse ele ainda forçando o garoto a ficar de joelhos.

-O que? Perdoe-me senhor, mil perdões pela demora não se preocupe logo o senhor estará livre. –disse ele, e pegou o garoto pelo braço. –Agora meu jovem chegou sua hora. –dizendo isso Klauss bateu novamente na parede e dessa vez ela começou a mudar sua forma, Kai percebeu que o que antes era uma parede havia se tornado um tipo de espelho, pois ele se via refletido nele. Então caiu a ficha se tratava de uma passagem secreta e pra onde essa passagem iria dar ele logo iria descobrir.

-Entre! –ordenou Klauss. Kai foi se aproximando hesitante e logo parou. –Eu disse para entrar. –disse e empurrou o garoto para dentro. O garoto tentou voltar, mas a passagem já havia se fechado.

-Droga! –disse batendo com força na parede. –Maldito quando eu sair daqui você vai me pagar. –gritou ele.

Não tendo opções resolveu vasculhar o lugar. Ele percebeu que não era muito diferente do lugar que estava antes, mas este era mais iluminado ou quase a luz vinha de alguma fenda no teto e iluminava principalmente o meio da caverna onde havia um tipo de altar.

-É nessas horas que o Kenny seria muito útil. –murmurou ele se aproximando do local com cautela.

Ele parou no meio do caminho, pois algo o dizia para não continuar, mas no momento que ia se virar uma dor intensa o acomete.

-Argh! Mas o que é isso? –gemeu ele colocando sua mão no pescoço. A dor foi tão forte que ele ficou de joelhos e quando olhou pra cima viu que algo estava brilhando intensamente. Com muito esforço conseguiu ficar de pé e percebeu que o brilho vinha do meio do altar.

-Não tenha medo meu jovem não farei nenhum mau a você. –disse uma voz fria.

-Eligor eu presumo. –perguntou o garoto mantendo distancia.

-Ao seu dispor. Então se sabe quem sou sabe o que tem que fazer. –respondeu ele.

-Vai tirando seu cavalinho da chuva por que não farei o que você quer. –disse irritado.

-Humhum... Vejo que Klauss escolheu uma pessoa durona dessa vez gostei disso. –disse divertido o que irritou mais ainda o russo. –Mas eu tenho uma má noticia para você meu jovem eu não tenho tanta paciência quanto aquele imbecil do Klauss. –continuou, mas dessa vez sua voz mudou para um tom ameaçador. Kai ficou assustado com aquelas ultimas palavras e quando pensava em fugir outra dor lancinante se abateu sobre ele o fazendo gritar.

-É melhor me obedecer garoto se não quiser que eu te enterre aqui o que seria um desperdício imenso. Agora faça o que mando e me tire daqui. –gritou Eligor.

-Nunca. –gritou ainda se contorcendo de dor.

Na aldeia todos estavam do lado de fora treinando. Samira que estava junto de Hillary na escadaria se divertia com a briga de Tyson e Daichi.

-Háhá... O que foi Tyson ta perdendo o jeito é! –disse Daichi depois de vencê-lo duas vezes seguidas.

-Grrr...! Cale a boca e jogue. –respondeu muito bravo.

-Tudo bem, hehe... Let's rip! –disse ele e os dois voltaram a batalhar novamente.

-Esses dois não mudam mesmo. –disse Ray saindo da casa acompanhado de Lee e Maria.

-Deixa eles até parece que você nunca discutiu assim. –respondeu Maria.

-Eu nunca por quê? – perguntou o garoto surpreso.

-Ah tá bom vai me dizer que já se esqueceu dos arranca rabo que você e Lee tiveram quando eram crianças. –disse ela dando risadas.

-É melhor pararmos com essa conversa não é Ray. –disse Lee dando um tapa nas costas do amigo que logo assentiu. Assim como Maria, Samira e Hillary começaram a dar risadas dos dois. De repente Maria percebe alguma coisa brilhando no bolso de Samira.

-Samira o que é isto? –perguntou Maria apontando para o bolso da garota. Todos ficaram espantados com o brilho e logo Samira colocou a mão no bolso e retirou o objeto e viram que se tratava de Dranzer.

-O que está acontecendo? –perguntou a garota preocupada.

-Deve ser... –disse Lee.

-O que é Lee! Me diz a verdade está acontecendo algo com o Kai não é? Diga! –gritou ela o segurando pelo colarinho com lágrimas nos olhos. Maria a conteve.

-Você está certa algo deve estar acontecendo com ele e Dranzer está sentindo isso. –disse Ray tristemente.

-Kai! –disse ela apertando a fera bit contra o peito.

-Não se preocupe vamos resgatá-lo. –disse Ray confortando a amiga.

Tyson percebeu o que estava se passando e resolveu se concentrar no treinamento.

-"Sei o que está sentindo Dranzer, mas não se preocupe vamos arranjar um meio de trazê-lo de volta."- pensou Tyson.

-Vai Dragoon! –gritou ele.

-O que? –disse Daichi, assustado com a tremenda força que Tyson liberou fazendo com que sua beyblade e ele próprio fossem jogados pro chão. Os outros ficaram surpresos com tamanha força liberada e assim como Dranzer, Tyson também sentia que algo de muito ruim estava acontecendo com o amigo.

-Tyson! –disse Ray.

Voltando para a caverna Kai continuava se negando a atender as ordens da fera bit.

-Você é muito forte garoto, mas chega de ser bonzinho agora você fará o que eu quiser. –dizendo isso ele brilhou mais intensamente ao mesmo tempo em que a dor do garoto aumentava. Não agüentando mais ele acaba por desmaiar. E em seu pescoço aparece uma marca negra de oito pontas.

-Finalmente, agora se levante e venha até mim. –ordenou Eligor. E assim o garoto fez.

Kai se levantou, foi até Eligor e colocou sua mão direita sobre o altar e este estremeceu e iluminou-se. E em sua mão apareceu uma beyblade toda negra. O garoto virou-se, pegou seu disparador colocou a beyblade e a disparou.

-Vai, Eligor! –gritou Kai. Seus olhos antes roxos passaram a negros e sem vida. A fera bit, um demônio metade homem metade cobra, negro, com chifres e longos cabelos brancos, então se mostra mais uma vez e dessa vez mais poderosa do que antes.

**P.S:** E aê pessoal, desculpem o atraso, mas sabem como é né final de ano é igual a provas finais de faculdade. Mas está aí espero que gostem e deixem reviews, ok!!!^^ **FELIZ NATAL A TODOS E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO**!!!Bye, bye!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Enquanto isso do lado de fora da caverna Klauss e os garotos esperavam pela saída de Kai.

-Ele ta demorando muito não acha? –perguntou Isaac, impaciente assim como os outros.

-Não reclame esperaremos o tempo que for preciso. –respondeu Klauss. E nesse momento viram Kai sair e a passagem se fechar logo atrás. Os garotos perceberam que sua fisionomia mudara bastante. Seus olhos escureceram e estavam sem vida, mas uma coisa nele fez os meninos se assustarem sua energia era muito sinistra.

-Ó senhor finalmente esta livre. –disse Klauss fazendo uma reverencia. Os garotos para não arrumarem encrenca com esse novo Kai resolveram fazer o mesmo.

-Há quanto tempo não é Klauss. Tempo demais eu presumo. –disse Kai irritado. Klauss ficou sem ação, pois sabia que demorara mais do que esperava.

-Me desculpe mestre, mas eu não encontrava a pessoa certa por isso da demora me desculpe, por favor. –disse ele apavorado.

-Desculpas, desculpas é só isso que vem dizendo nesses anos milênios todos. –gritou ele, encostando Klauss na parede. Os garotos começaram a dar risadas e Kai os olhou com um sorriso macabro.

-Estão achando isso engraçado? –perguntou ele. Os meninos ficaram em silencio muito assustados. –Acho que vão achar isso mais engraçado ainda. –disse ele friamente. E continuou de frente para Klauss.

-Klauss, Klauss, tsc, tsc, sei o quanto você tem se esforçado esses anos todos atrás da pessoa certa e sei também que agora que conseguiu concretizar esse objetivo vai querer uma recompensa acertei? –perguntou Kai se aproximando mais ainda dele.

-S-s-sim senhor se o senhor puder eu ficaria muito satisfeito. –disse ele muito assustado.

-Hum, mas me diga o que você quer que eu faça por você? –perguntou Kai.

-Senhor eu queria que o senhor me desse poder, mais poder. –disse ele. Kai deu uma risadinha, olhou para os garotos estes sentiram um arrepio percorrer-lhes a espinha e logo voltou seu olhar para o homem.

-Ótimo esta é uma ótima recompensa, mas me responda uma pergunta. –disse ele, ao que Klauss ficou apreensivo. –Klauss você acha que merece que eu lhe dê "poder"? –perguntou ele.

-Por que me pergunta isso? É claro que mereço eu passei anos a fio procurando alguém forte e frio o suficiente para que pudesse tirá-lo daí. –gritou Klauss. E percebendo o que havia feito abaixou a cabeça.

-Esta ficando muito rebelde pro meu gosto. –disse Kai se virando. –Mas acho que vou abrir uma exceção. Você me foi muito útil Klauss, mas pena que... –disse ele e num golpe rápido sua mão atravessou a barriga do homem.

-Essa é a sua recompensa meu caro há anos já estava com vontade de te mandar pro inferno só estava esperando a hora certa e ela finalmente chegou humhumhum. –disse ele com um sorriso diabólico.

-Senhor... Argh... Por que... –disse Klauss engasgando no próprio sangue. Nisso ele foi perdendo as forças e logo caiu sem vida no chão.

-Pronto um a menos. –disse Kai. Os garotos ficaram chocados com o que acabaram de ver e desejaram nunca terem se metido naquilo. Logo Kai se virou para eles.

-Me desculpem garotos, mas eu precisava descartar esse inútil. –disse ele simpaticamente e dando um chute no corpo inerte de Klauss. –Se não se importam vocês não poderiam tirar o lixo para fora antes que empesteie a caverna? Obrigado. –disse ele e foi se recolher.

-Quem ele pensa que é? –disse Julius querendo tirar satisfação.

-Tá maluco é? Não viu o que ele fez com o Klauss? Quer fazer companhia pra ele é? –disse Isaac quase tendo um ataque.

-É melhor fazermos o que ele manda antes que nós viremos os próximos alvos dele. Venham me ajudem aqui. –disse Leonard, e assim levaram o corpo para fora.

Kai ficou um tempo na caverna, mas logo resolveu sair ele então sorveu o ar e logo soltou.

-Ah, que dia lindo pra se começar a destruir. –disse ele, mas de repente começou a se sentir mal. - Humhumhum vejo que esta tentando recuperar o controle de seu corpo é mais forte do que imaginei... Mas é inútil lutar. O que foi esta sofrendo por ter matado uma pessoa não se preocupe alguém como você vai saber lidar muito bem com isso. –riu ele recuperando o controle total.

Nesse momento chegam os garotos escolhidos por Klauss para segui-lo. Kai então se vira para eles e os fica encarando.

-Bem garotos que tal fazermos uma visitinha para nossos amiguinhos antes do grande torneio? –perguntou ele. Os garotos se olharam e gostaram da idéia.

-Demoro. –respondeu Isaac. Kai apenas riu.

-Então vamos. –disse ele.

Enquanto isso na aldeia dos White Tigers todos estavam dando duro no treinamento. De repente do nada o tempo começou a escurecer e ventos fortes começaram a soprar do nada.

-Entrem todos, Lee você e os White Tigers se preparem. –gritou o sensei da varanda.

-Sensei é ele? –perguntou Lee, este recebeu a confirmação do velho e ficou a postos assim como os demais.

-Nós também vamos ajudar. –disse Tyson.

-Não é melhor ficarem aqui dentro é mais seguro. –disse o sensei.

-Sem chance não vou ficar aqui dentro. O senhor esquece de que é o nosso amigo que esta lá. –gritou Tyson em desespero.

-Eu também vou aconteça o que acontecer o Kai é nosso amigo e não vamos deixá-lo. –disse Ray. E logo se juntaram com os White Tigers.

Não demorou muito e no meio da poeira surgiram quatro silhuetas. Os garotos ficaram apreensivos e logo puderam visualizar seus rostos.

-Ora pra que tanta hostilidade só viemos fazer uma visitinha, humhumhum. –disse Kai tranquilamente.

-Kai é você mesmo? –perguntou Max aflito.

-É claro Max não esta vendo. –respondeu sarcasticamente.

-Desgraçado o que fez com o verdadeiro Kai, responda. –gritou Tyson furioso. Kai olhou divertido para o garoto.

-Calma Tyson desse jeito você terá um ataque. Quanto ao seu amigo ele esta aqui, mas no momento não pode falar já que eu controlo o seu corpo. –respondeu com um sorriso.

-O que veio fazer aqui? –perguntou o sensei. Kai o olhou e suspirou.

-Eu pensei em dar um oi é crime agora. –respondeu ele.

-Chega de cinismo e responda a pergunta. –gritou o sensei. Kai olhou feio para o senhor, mas se manteve tranqüilo.

-Como disse vim para visitá-los e avisá-los que os espero no torneio o que acham. –disse Kai com um sorriso. Os outros ficaram meio sem entender a atitude dele, mas deixaram quieto. Nisso Samira corre e fica na frente dos companheiros.

-Por favor, eu te peço solte o Kai. –implorou a garota.

-Desculpe, mas eu e seu namoradinho somos um só. –disse ele, e se voltou para os demais. –E então o que acham de nos encontrarmos no campeonato.

-Nós aceitamos, mas temos outra coisa para lhe propor. –disse Tyson.

-Diga. –disse Kai.

-Nós nos enfrentaremos no campeonato com uma condição que você não mate ninguém nesse tempo. –disse Tyson. Kai ficou irritado de começo, mas aceitou a proposta.

-Tudo bem eu aceito. Então ate o dia do torneio Tyson, hehehe... –disse Kai, logo os quatro foram embora e desapareceram. O tempo então voltou ao normal.

**P.S:** E aê pessoal, desculpem o atraso, mas sabem como é né final de ano é igual a provas finais de faculdade. Mas está aí espero que gostem e deixem reviews, ok!!!^^ **FELIZ NATAL A TODOS E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO**!!!Bye, bye!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Horas depois desse acontecimento os bladers se encontravam sentados na varanda ainda surpresos com a visita de Kai, ou melhor, Eligor.

-Então aquele desgraçado conseguiu o que queria. –disse Lee, bastante irritado.

-Eu não sei não, mas to achando que não teremos chance com esse novo inimigo. –disse Kevin sentado no gramado e já entregando os pontos.

-É assim que vocês querem salvar um amigo? –disse o sensei, irritado com a atitude deles. Os garotos continuaram em silencio.

-Não é isso sensei, mas o senhor sentiu a energia que emanava dele. –disse Ray, sem olhar para o mestre.

-Acha que também não senti, mas isso não é desculpa para desistirem. Eu sei que vocês não querem que a mesma história se repita com ele sabem do que estou falando. –disse o sensei indo se recolher. Os garotos continuaram em silencio.

-Eu prometi. –levantou-se Tyson.

-O que? –perguntou Ray sem entender assim como os outros.

-Eu prometi a mim mesmo que o tiraria disso aconteça o que acontecer e vou fazer com ou sem a ajuda de vocês. –disse ele encarando os amigos que continuavam com a cabeça baixa. –O que deu em vocês nunca fomos de desistir muito menos pra ajudar alguém ou mesmo um amigo. –perguntou ele. Não obtendo resposta ele abaixou a cabeça desanimado.

-Pode contar comigo Tyson por que eu não vou abandoná-lo. –disse Samira determinada a tudo. A garota então se dirigiu para perto do garoto este assentiu muito contente.

-Obrigado Samira. –disse ele.

-Não agradeça. –respondeu ela. Nisso ela percebeu o brilho de sua nova amiga. –E pode crer que não estaremos sozinhos nesta. –disse ela mostrando Dranzer.

-É isso ai Dranzer sei o quanto você quer isso velha amiga. –disse Tyson.

-E então o que me dizem? –perguntou Tyson. Os outros continuavam calados, mas...

-Eu concordo Tyson já viemos muito longe pra desistir agora. –disse Max se dirigindo ao amigo. –Conta comigo amigão.

-Valeu Max. –disse Tyson. Os outros como se tivessem combinado se levantam.

-Você tem razão não podemos desistir sem tentar. –disse Lee. Nessa hora eles ficaram em circulo.

-Então é isso pessoal a coisa pode não ta a nosso favor, mas faremos o possível. Estão comigo? –gritou ele estendendo a mão ao que todos também fizeram o mesmo.

-Sim! –gritaram todos.

-Vamos lá White Tigers e Bladebrackers. –disseram todos e levantaram as mãos. O sensei os observava da janela muito feliz.

-É isso ai meus garotos tenham confiança em suas habilidades e principalmente em suas feras bit que vocês conseguirão salvar este mundo de Eligor. –disse ele.

Nesse momento Kenny da uma olhada em seu lap top e percebe que havia chegado uma mensagem.

-Pessoal chegou uma mensagem do senhor Dickinson. –disse ele animadamente. Os outros logo foram pra perto do garoto.

-Vai la Chief o que diz ai. –perguntou Tyson muito ansioso.

-Vamos ver. –disse Kenny abrindo o e-mail. –Aqui diz que o stadium está pronto e que um ônibus virá nos pegar para irmos até lá. –disse ele.

-Que legal vamos poder conhecer o lugar onde o campeonato será realizado. –disse Max muito entusiasmado.

-Ai diz quando iremos. –perguntou Hillary. E não demorou muito se ouviu uma buzina ali perto.

-E ai garotos estão prontos. –perguntou o senhor Dickinson.

-Vamos lá! –gritaram todos. E subiram no ônibus com destino ao novo stadium.

Num descampado longe dali se encontravam Kai, Isaac, Julius e Leonard.

-Cara vamos descansar um pouco. –disse Leonard exausto.

-Mais uma vez. Acham mesmo que com esse nível irão ganhar de alguém? Não me façam rir. –disse Kai tranquilamente.

-E você? Eu nunca o vi treinando desde que saiu daquela parede. O que foi? A princesa não quer quebrar uma unha. –disse Julius sarcasticamente. Os outros dois pararam de respirar por um momento já imaginando que o amigo iria ter o mesmo destino que Klauss. Kai deu uma risadinha e se dirigiu ao garoto ficando cara a cara com ele.

-Você tem muita coragem meu jovem outro em meu lugar acabaria com você num piscar de olhos. Mas como eu não sou esse outro não te farei nada por que até gosto dessa sua insolência não é a toa que você e Harpy se parecem. –disse ele.

-Como assim? –perguntou Julius.

-Julius você é cabeça quente, mas muito habilidoso assim como Harpy. Isaac você é esperto e forte como Dahaka e por ultimo você Leonard que é astucioso e também muito imprevisível como Ifrit. –respondeu Kai afastando-se deles.

-Agora que já sabem acho que chegou a hora. –disse Kai virando-se.

-Hora? Hora do que? –perguntou Isaac muito assustado assim como os outros.

-Hora de meus irmãos assumirem seus corpos. –respondeu Kai. Ele então começou a recitar um tipo de mantra.

-O que... –disse Julius ficando de joelhos ele sentia como se algo estivesse tomando conta de seu corpo e percebeu que o mesmo acontecia aos outros.

-Pare... –implorou Isaac.

-Por favor... –disse Leonard. E os dois acabaram desmaiando.

-Isso não vai ficar assim... –disse Julius perdendo a consciência. Não demorou muito e a marca negra apareceu em seus pescoços. Acabando de recitar os três garotos se levantam e abrem seus olhos que antes castanhos agora emanavam um negro sem vida.

-Bem vindos meus irmãos a quanto tempo. –disse Kai.

-Demorou demais Eligor até pensei que não iria nos libertar. –disse Julius/Harpy.

-E eu digo o mesmo. –disse Isaac/Dahaka. Leonard/Ifrit só assentiu muito irritado.

-Não fiquem assim. Não queriam liberdade então. –disse Kai calmamente.

-Agora que estamos livres que tal destruirmos algo como nos velhos tempos. –disse Julius/Harpy os outros gostaram da idéia e já iam partir quando...

-O que foi Eligor não vem com a gente? –perguntou Julius/Harpy.

-Antes de saírem por ai eu tenho que dizer a vocês que prometi que não destruiria nada antes do torneio e isso lógico inclui vocês. -suspirou Kai.

-Grrr... O que houve com você Eligor. Vai me dizer que simpatizou com esse humano que usa como casca. –perguntou Isaac/Dahaka irritado.

-Não diga bobagens só quero destruir aquelas malditas bit sagradas ou já se esqueceram do que elas nos fizeram. –gritou Kai.

-É claro que não esquecemos como poderíamos esquecer. –disse Leonard/Ifrit.

-Espero que não e alem do mais poderemos mostrar nosso verdadeiro poder nesse campeonato e depois de vencermos acabaremos com esses tolos humanos. –riu Kai.

-Humpf! Tudo bem você venceu e também não vejo a hora de sair dessa casca asquerosa. –disse Julius/Harpy.

-Muito bem. –disse Kai se virando e olhando para o céu. –Se preparem espíritos sagrados por que chegou o dia de nossa vingança.

Enquanto isso os bladers adentravam o novo stadium da China.

-Uau! Que demais mal vejo a hora de lutar. –disse Daichi correndo para as cuias lá embaixo.

-Daichi espera! –gritou Hillary correndo atrás do garoto. Os outros ficaram lá em cima observando o amigo lançar sua beyblade.

-Eu desejo a todos vocês um ótimo campeonato principalmente que consigam salvar o mundo mais uma vez e que consigam trazer o Kai de volta. –disse Dickinson colocando a mão no ombro de Tyson.

-Não se preocupe senhor Dickinson vamos ganhar. –disse Tyson olhando para seus amigos e recebendo sorrisos deles de apoio e esperança. –Não vamos perder isso eu garanto. Cuidado Eligor por que desta vez acabaremos com você. –disse ele apertando Dragoon em sua mão.


	16. Chapter 16

Com a aproximação do campeonato os Bladebrackers assim como os White Tigers não amoleceram no treinamento.

-Vamos lá Dragoon mostra do que é capaz! –gritou Tyson, invocando sua fera bit.

-Vai Driger força total! –gritou Ray. As duas beyblades se chocam fortemente o que acaba gerando uma grande explosão de energia.

-Mas o que é isso? –gritou Lee, protegendo os olhos.

-Que poder! É isso ai pessoal! –gritou Daichi pulando. Os outros esperaram ansiosos a luz e a poeira se dissiparem e qual não foi a surpresa deles quando viram que as duas beyblades pararam de girar, ou seja, dera empate.

-Cara vocês estão mais fortes do que da ultima vez parabéns. –disse Max, aproximando-se deles para cumprimentá-los.

-Valeu Max. –disse Ray muito cansado.

-Está errado não estamos tão fortes assim. –disse Tyson pegando sua Dragoon e olhando-a fixamente. O pessoal estranhou o que ele acabara de dizer.

-Como assim? –perguntou Daichi.

-De novo. –disse ele voltando à posição de luta.

-Cara fala sério nós estamos cansados e você também está vamos dar um tempo e depois recomeçamos. –disse Ray sentando-se no gramado assim como os outros.

-Nada disso. –gritou Tyson. –Já se esqueceram que além do Kai temos a responsabilidade de mais uma vez defender o mundo! Por isso temos que treinar duro.

Tyson ao dizer isso deixa todos sem reação. Mariah então se levanta.

-Tyson, o Ray tem razão estamos todos cansados e não vai adiantar tanto empenho se não estivermos descansados. Por isso dá um tempo. –disse ela irritada.

-Eu sei disso, mas temos que melhorar mais ainda por que não será fácil derrotar Eligor. –disse Tyson voltando a posição de luta. –Se vocês acham que já está bom ótimo eu vou voltar a treinar.

-Sei que essa luta será decisiva para vocês por que além de salvarem o mundo está em jogo a vida de seu amigo mesmo assim vocês têm que respeitar o limite de seus corpos principalmente você meu jovem. –disse o sensei se aproximando deles e sorrindo.

-Me desculpe sensei, mas não vou parar enquanto não tiver atingido o meu máximo e vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo. Vocês esquecem que esse não será apenas um campeonato será "o campeonato" - disse Tyson.

-Tyson... –reclamou Ray.

-Não Ray numa coisa o Tyson tem razão esse não será apenas um campeonato comum como tivemos contra a BEGA ou os Demolitions Boys nesse terá muita coisa em jogo e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perdermos. –interrompeu Max.

-Tudo bem vocês venceram. –suspirou Ray e levantou-se. –Vamos treinar equilíbrio e velocidade então. Depois de um breve descanso já que quando o Ray aceitou o Tyson de tão cansado que estava acabou desmaiando, mas logo se recuperou e começaram os treinos.

-Esse Tyson não muda mesmo. –disse Hillary sorrindo.

Enquanto isso na caverna...

Os garotos continuavam com seu treinamento num campo ali perto e quanto a Kai este se encontrava sentado no meio da caverna com os olhos fechados numa espécie de transe.

"Num lugar escuro Eligor se vê diante de Kai, este estava deitado e um pouco debilitado. O garoto ao perceber a presença de alguém ali levanta a cabeça e vendo de quem se tratava amarrou a cara.

-O que você quer? –gritou Kai muito furioso.

-Ora, isso são modos meu jovem é melhor não fazer muito esforço senão... –disse Eligor pacificamente e ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso de canto.

Kai mesmo não gostando tinha que admitir que a cada palavra ou esforço feito se sentia cada vez mais fraco do que o normal, mas o que o deixava surpreso era a real face de seu algoz. Eligor tinha a aparência humana, mas ao mesmo tempo demoníaca pela descrição que Samira tinha feito a ele não parecia o mesmo de antes. Agora ele possuía a forma de um homem forte com chifres, cabelos extremamente brancos até os ombros e dentes que pareciam serras de tão pontiagudos. Vestia uma calça preta e botas da mesma cor, mas não vestia blusa o que deixava a mostra seu peitoral bem definido.

-Deve estar surpreso por me ver dessa forma não é? –perguntou Eligor. Não obtendo resposta continuou. – Bom já se perguntou alguma vez do por que estar enfraquecendo jovem Kai? Ao ouvir isso Kai teve um lampejo.

-É isso mesmo garoto sua fraqueza se deve ao fato de que estou usando sua essência para assim conseguir mudar minha forma física para uma mais poderosa ainda, mas como nem tudo na vida são flores só posso manter essa forma quando estou aqui. Mas já tenho uma idéia. –disse Eligor.

-Você não está pensando em... –perguntou Kai assustado. Eligor fez uma cara de desentendido, mas logo abriu um largo sorriso.

-Sim estou pensando nessa possibilidade o que acha. –perguntou Eligor.

-Se acha que vai se dar bem nessa está muito enganado por que eles farão de tudo pra te derrotar. –respondeu Kai. Eligor então se abaixou, pegou o garoto pelo pescoço e o levantou no ar.

-Humhumhum... Acha mesmo que será assim tão fácil? E também se isso vier a acontecer não se preocupe, pois tenho um plano B. - disse Eligor olhando-o nos olhos.

-Desgraçado! – disse Kai.

-E garanto a você que se eu tiver que usar o plano B seus amigos serão exterminados da face da terra disso não tenha duvidas. –disse Eligor e jogando o garoto no chão começou a se afastar.

-Guarde minhas palavras Eligor de um jeito ou de outro você será destruído! –gritou Kai o máximo que podia e ao longe ele pode ouvir o riso medonho dele.

-Eu sei que Tyson e os outros irão conseguir eles sempre conseguem e podem acreditar amigos que de algum jeito eu irei ajudá-los. –dizendo isso Kai estava quase desmaiando, mas é acordado por um brilho que emanava de dentro de seu bolso.

-O que é isso? –perguntou o garoto confuso. O garoto tomou fôlego, se sentou e retirou o objeto brilhante do bolso e se surpreendeu do que se tratava era o presente que Samira havia lhe dado em agradecimento pelo treinamento. Kai então ficou fitando o colar e sorriu ao se lembrar da garota.

-E eu que pensei que isso nunca viria a acontecer "Kai Hiwatari apaixonado", mas não me arrependo disso há muito tempo que não me sentia tão bem e graças a ela. –disse Kai sorrindo, mas sem tirar os olhos do pingente que continuava brilhando.


	17. Chapter 17

Já era noite na aldeia White Tiger e depois de um treino puxado todos foram dormir mais cedo.

-Boa noite meus jovens e durmam bem. –disse o sensei e se retirando para dormir também.

-Boa noite sensei! –disseram todos. E assim caíram num sono profundo.

Tyson se encontrava num lugar escuro e cheio de neblina.

-Caraca aonde eu vim parar? –murmurou ele. –OI! Tem alguém ai! –gritou ele.

-Tyson é você? –perguntou uma voz. Tyson se virou com medo.

-Q-q-quem está ai? –perguntou o garoto.

-É a morte!!! Vim te buscar, muahahahaha!!! –disse uma voz gélida.

-Por favor, não me leve!! –suplicou o garoto fechando os olhos.

-Cara sou eu. –disse a voz. E saindo do meio da neblina ele pode ver a fisionomia de Ray e logo atrás dele os outros rindo muito.

-Ray? Engraçadinho ein, mas o que fazem no meu sonho? – perguntou surpreso.

-Seu sonho você andou bebendo ou cheirando alguma coisa é. –disse Daichi.

-Ora seu nanico... –disse Tyson, nessa hora Kenny os separa.

-Querem parar vocês dois precisamos primeiro saber onde estamos e depois se vocês quiserem se pegar problema de vocês. –gritou Kenny, os outros ficaram surpresos com tal atitude.

-Tem razão. Kenny você sabe onde estamos? –perguntou Tyson.

-Eu... –de repente ele é interrompido por uma voz atrás dele.

-Acho que posso responder a essa pergunta. –disse a voz. Os garotos se viraram e se assustaram com quem era, ou melhor, eram.

-D-d-dragoon! É você mesmo? – perguntou Tyson impressionado assim como os outros.

-I-isso só pode ser um sonho alguém me belisca. –disse Kenny. Ao dizer isso Daichi fez o que ele pediu.

-Aiiiii... Seu... –olhou irritado para o garoto esfregando o braço.

-Ué foi você quem pediu hehe. –disse Daichi com a expressão divertida, mas logo se volta para as feras bit.

-Vocês são reais ou eu to sonhando? –perguntou Tyson.

-Não Tyson somos reais. –disse Dragoon tranquilamente.

-Mas o que fazem aqui, ou melhor, o que nós estamos fazendo aqui? –perguntou Ray confuso.

-Alguém deve ter nos chamado. –respondeu Driger se pondo ao lado de seu mestre. Todos então se dirigiram ao lado de cada um deles.

-E quem nos chamaria afinal de contas? –perguntou Daichi. Os outros também se faziam a mesma pergunta quando...

-Kai! –exclamou Samira esperançosa. Todos a olharam surpresos e logo concordaram que o único que poderia te-los chamado era o amigo.

-Se foi ele o que estamos esperando. Vamos! –gritou Tyson. E todos subiram em seus bits e saíram em busca de Kai. Tyson, Daichi e Samira juntamente com Dragoon, Strata Dragoon e Mitzrael iam pelo ar enquanto o restante ia por terra.

Não demorou muito e avistaram algo lá embaixo.

-Ali! –apontou Samira. E antes dos garotos esboçarem alguma reação a garota pulou do ombro de sua fera bit.

-Samira! –gritaram todos. Dranzer deu um rasante e foi atrás da garota. Sem pensar Tyson também se joga.

-Tyson seu doido quer morrer! –gritou Daichi. –Se você morrer posso ficar com sua beyblade? –perguntou ele ao que acabou recebendo um olhar nada amistoso de Dragoon. –Hehe é brincadeira. –disse ele e a fera bit foi atrás do garoto. –Que mau humor eu ein, vamos Strata Dragoon. –disse Daichi e foram atrás deles.

Samira mesmo sabendo do risco que estava correndo não pensou duas vezes em ir para perto de seu amado e quase chegando ao chão fechou os olhos, mas sentiu que caíra numa coisa macia e abrindo os olhos viu do que se tratava.

-Dranzer! –disse ela.

-Senhorita, por favor, não faça mais isso, pois meu mestre não me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse. –disse a fera bit com a voz tranqüila, mas fria igual a seu mestre.

-Desculpe. –sorriu a garota. A fera bit assentiu e pousaram os outros logo chegaram. Encontraram Kai desmaiado, Samira chegou perto dele colocou a cabeça do garoto em seu colo e percebeu que este segurava o colar que ela havia lhe dado sorrindo deu-lhe um beijo na testa e acariciou-lhe o cabelo o garoto então acordou.

-Samira! É você mesmo? –perguntou ele e todos perceberam que ele parecia esgotado, pois sua voz era como um sussurro.

-Não só eu, mas todos estão aqui. Você nos chamou e aqui estamos. –respondeu ela com um sorriso. Mesmo debilitado Kai se levantou com a ajuda da garota e logo ficou surpreso por que alem dos amigos as feras bits estavam lá também. Dranzer então chegou perto de seu mestre e este a abraçou.

-Que saudades de você minha amiga. –disse o garoto acariciando a cabeça do bit.

-Eu também mestre. –disse ela.

De repente...

-CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOOO AI EM BAIXOOOO!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! –gritou Tyson e se esborrachou no chão. –Ai! Ai! Essa doeu. –disse ele esfregando a cabeça.

-Tyson, Tyson sorte sua que estamos num sonho se não a Hillary não ia parar de chorar por sua causa. –disse Daichi.

-Como é? Ora seu moleque... –disse uma Hillary muito irada os outros caíram na gargalhada inclusive Kai. Tyson então percebeu que tinham encontrado o amigo e logo foi pra cima dele e lhe deu um abração.

-Cara como está? Estávamos muito preocupados com você que bom que está bem. –disse ele apertando o garoto.

-Eu também estou feliz por vê-lo, mas quer fazer o favor de me soltar. –disse ele quase sem ar.

-Ah, desculpa hehe. –disse ele meio sem jeito. O pessoal mais uma vez caiu na gargalhada e os dois ficaram com caras de bobo por que não entendiam do por que das risadas.

-Que foi! Qual é a graça ein? –perguntou Tyson meio bravo.

-Nada Tyson. –respondeu Ray.

-Sei. –disse ele.

-Agora que nos encontramos queremos saber por que nos chamou Kai. –perguntou Kenny os outros fizeram silêncio e se voltaram para o garoto. Ele assentiu.

-Eu queria avisar vocês sobre Eligor. –disse Kai.

-O que ele pretende fazer. –perguntou Lee.

-Ele... –disse Kai, mas é interrompido.

-Mas o que é isso fazem uma festa e nem me convidam magoei. – disse uma voz logo atrás deles. Os garotos se viram e se espantam ao ver de quem se tratava.

-Eligor! –disseram ao mesmo tempo.

**P.S:** _Olá pessoal tudo bem. Bom espero que tenham gostado desse cap. E peço desculpas pela demora mas meu computador estava no concerto mas agora eu voltei. Deixem reviews se gostaram e se não gostaram tbm. Té mais, bjs e apreciem a fic com moderação please!!! ^ ^_


	18. Chapter 18

-Mas o que é isso fazem uma festa e nem me convidam magoei. – disse uma voz logo atrás deles. Os garotos se viram e se espantam ao ver de quem se tratava.

-Eligor! –disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Primeiro e único. E se soubesse que receberia convidados teria preparado as coisas melhor. –disse Eligor sarcasticamente. Ele então começa a andar pelos convidados e sem esperar suas feras bit tomam a frente para protegê-los de qualquer eventual ataque.

-Ora por que tanta hostilidade aqui esqueceram que acima de tudo somos uma família? –disse Eligor com um sorriso de canto.

-Esta enganado Eligor há muito tempo você deixou de ser da família. –disse Dragoon friamente e se posicionou para um ataque os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Eligor ficou os encarando. Os bladers também ficaram apreensivos com o que iria ou o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas o que estava chamando mais a atenção deles era a nova fisionomia de Eligor.

-Kai me fala por que Eligor esta com essa aparência diferente? –perguntou Lee num sussurro.

-Acho que posso responder a sua pergunta meu jovem. –disse Eligor virando-se para Lee e o assustando. –E tenho certeza que todos estão se fazendo a mesma pergunta. –perguntou ele olhando para cada um. –Bem a única coisa que tenho a dizer que estou com essa nova aparência graças a seu amigo aqui, o que acham! –disse ele apontando para Kai que ficou irritado.

-Seu maldito eu vou... –disse Kai indo à frente, mas cai de joelhos devido a fraqueza. Tyson e Samira vão ao lado do amigo para ajudá-lo.

-Kai tudo bem? –perguntou Samira preocupada.

-Eu estou bem não se preocupe. –respondeu ele com um sorriso fraco.

-Ah, mas que bonitinho a mocinha se preocupando com o namoradinho moribundo que doce hehehehe. –riu Eligor. Tyson que não estava mais agüentando aquilo foi pra cima de Eligor para dar-lhe um soco, mas este o conteve com uma mão e o ergueu do chão até que ficassem cara a cara um com o outro.

-Tyson. –gritaram todos.

-Eligor, por favor, não faça nada com ele. –suplicou Kai.

-Me diga o que você quis dizer com aquilo fala seu monstro. –gritou Tyson. Os outros ficaram surpresos até mesmo Kai, pois nunca tinha visto o amigo tão bravo daquele jeito.

-Hum, você assim como os outros devem ter percebido o quanto o seu amiguinho esta fraco não! Bom para ter essa aparência eu preciso de essência da essência de vida de seu amigo. O que acha respondi sua pergunta. –respondeu ele e jogou Tyson pra perto de seus amigos.

-Tyson tudo bem? –perguntou Hillary.

-Tudo. –respondeu Tyson raivosamente e sem tirar os olhos de Eligor.

-Diga-nos o que você e os outros pretendem realmente. –perguntou Dragoon tomando a frente.

-O que você acha maninho queremos terminar aquilo que começamos eras atrás. –disse Eligor friamente.

-Desculpa cara, mas já te paramos antes e vamos fazer o mesmo agora. –disse Driger mostrando os dentes e as grandes garras.

-Huhuhum, ora Driger sempre esquentado. –riu Eligor.

-Ei! Ninguém tira sarro da minha fera bit. –disse Ray furioso. Eligor continuou rindo.

-Calma Driger. –disse Dragoon acalmando o amigo.

–Chega de gracinhas Eligor sabemos que não é só isso. Diga a verdade pelo menos uma vez na vida o que pretende realmente. –perguntou Dranzer friamente. A feição de Eligor que era zombeteira mudou para uma fria e raivosa, as duas feras bit não paravam de se encarar os bladers podiam jurar que os dois estavam travando uma batalha entre eles. Logo Eligor desviou o olhar de Dranzer e se dirigiu a Kai que como Dranzer tinham o mesmo olhar odioso.

-Querem mesmo saber o que pretendo! –gritou Eligor transtornado e do nada começou a crescer. A paisagem antes nebulosa começou a ficar mais escura, raios e trovões começaram a se formar no local assustando os garotos.

-Fiquem atrás de nós. –disse Galeon. Os garotos obedeceram. Efetuada sua transformação Eligor girou seu tridente acima da cabeça e cravou-a no chão fazendo com que ela se partisse abaixo de seus pés.

-Cuidado! –gritou Draciel. Mitzrael e Dranzer estavam protegendo Samira e Kai quando a fera bit da garota se posicionou a frente.

-O que vai fazer Mitzrael. –perguntou Dranzer.

-Fiquem aqui. –respondeu ele e logo levantou vôo.

-Mitzrael! –gritou Samira preocupada com o amigo.

-Não se preocupe Sami ele sabe o que fazer, confie nele. –disse Kai, a garota assentiu e foi para o lado dele.

Mitzrael assim que tomou uma boa distancia parou no ar e deu uma boa olhada no estrago que Eligor fez. Ele então pega sua espada e começa a concentrar sua energia. Mesmo com pouco tempo conseguiu reunir uma boa quantia dela o suficiente para o que queria fazer.

Então ele aponta sua espada para baixo e atira.

-Luz celestial! –grita ele. A luz era tão intensa que ninguém conseguia enxergar nada.

-Maldito o que pensa que esta fazendo! –gritou Eligor.

Os bladers e os demais perceberam que as rachaduras que Eligor tinha provocado estavam se fechando não demorou muito e tudo tinha voltado ao normal ou quase.

-Incrível! Ele reconstituiu tudo num piscar de olhos. –disse Kenny surpreso. –Samira não sabia que ele tinha esse poder.

-Acredite Chief nem eu. –respondeu Samira mais surpresa que o garoto. Não demorou e a fera bit voltou pro chão novamente, mas muito cansada.

-Mitzrael tudo bem? –perguntou Samira aflita.

-Sim senhorita tudo bem. –respondeu ele.

-Humhumhum... Acha mesmo que adiantou alguma coisa? –gritou Eligor mais furioso que nunca e começou a reunir uma grande quantidade de energia.

-Argh! –gritou Kai, sentindo muita dor.

-Kai o que esta acontecendo? –perguntou Samira preocupada com o namorado que alem da fraqueza também estava tremendo muito. Os outros logo se puseram ao lado do amigo para protegê-lo e ficaram assustados, pois o garoto sumia e aparecia.

-Kai o que esta acontecendo. –perguntou Tyson desesperado e logo olhou para Eligor. –Maldito o que você esta fazendo com ele. –gritou ele. Eligor então com a energia reunida atirou neles.

-Bola das trevas! –gritou Eligor e os atacou.

**P.S.:** _Olá pessoal desculpem a demora, mas com a correria de provas não deu tempo para fazer o cap. mas agora estou de férias e estarei retomando a fic. Espero que tenham gostado deste cap. Se puderem deixem reviews. Dedicado a minha amigona __Anamatéia__. Té a próxima pessoal. BYE! ^^ _


End file.
